


Цитрусовые пилюли

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дилогия [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы никогда больше не увидимся»… так ли это на самом деле?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Сириус Блэк с удовольствием бы постоял на пороге час, а лучше два. А потом ушел бы отсюда и никогда не возвращался. Но директор Дамблдор выразился предельно ясно: дом на Гриммо, 12 подходит и как убежище беглому преступнику, и как штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса. Да и маячить посреди города с его приметной рожей не стоило. 

Сириус тяжело вздыхает, открывает дверь и ныряет в черный проем.

В доме почти ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он был тут столько лет назад. Даже затхлость почти не коснулась воздуха благодаря тому, что магия дома хранила его для хозяина. И Кричер, да.

Сириус мрачнеет. Он не переносит домовых эльфов, особенно Кричера, который ябедничал на него матери и нянчился с Регулом. А теперь ему придется терпеть единственного оставшегося в живых наследника… 

Сириус чувствует, как тоска наваливается на него, словно дом давит со всех сторон. День или неделю, сколько он выдержит в этом доме? Ради Гарри должен продержаться годы, как минимум до его совершеннолетия, когда Гарри сможет, как и собирался, жить с ним.

Как они когда-то жили вместе с Джеймсом.

Неожиданно Сириус понимает, что напьется. Прямо сегодня и, вероятно, продолжит завтра. А потом… потом начнут проходить собрания Ордена, пить получится только вечерами, в полном одиночестве.

Сириус вздыхает и направляется в кухню, где всегда хранился запас огневиски. Из угла шипит Кричер, то ли приветствует хозяина, то ли желает ему провалиться в преисподнюю. Сириусу всё равно, он проходит мимо презрительно молчащего портрета матери, чьи похороны – как и отцовские, – он пропустил, сидя в Азкабане, призывает пыльную толстостенную бутылку и стакан. 

Наливает на донышко и долго смотрит на свет, забываясь, что рассматривает виски, а не вихрь пылинок, поднятый из кладовой.

Пьет. 

Не чувствуя вкуса и удовольствия, пьет как воду, как Перечное зелье, которое должно вылечить от простуды. Кашляет и подтягивает бутылку, снова наливает.

Пьет.

Просыпается Сириус внезапно, словно и не спал, словно и заснул так, со стаканом в руке. На самом деле стакан валяется на столе в липкой лужице недопитого огневиски, а в дверь колотят так, словно это вопрос жизни и смерти. На мгновение Сириус думает, что это за ним – авроры, снова Азкабан и дементоры, – и холодный пот выступает под мышками. 

Потом он вспоминает, что Альбус Дамблдор лично стал хранителем дома, и никто, кроме орденцев и их близких, увидеть дом не может.

Он всё равно медлит, не уверенный, что выглядит достаточно сносно, чтобы встретиться с энергичными Уизли, или осуждающим мелкие слабости Ремусом, или… 

Он злится на себя и открывает дверь.

– Наконец-то, – сварливо бормочет Снейп и проходит, не дожидаясь приглашения. – Как обычно всё, опять пьешь, – говорит он и ставит чемодан на пол. – Дверь закроешь или будешь стоять, словно с василиском повстречался?

Сириус моргает и тянется закрыть дверь.

– Уже что-то, – кивает Снейп. 

И стоит. Северус Снейп. В его доме.

– Что ты тут делаешь, Снейп? – спрашивает Сириус, хотя видит ответ прямо перед собой.

– Переезжаю, – фыркает Снейп. – Ты мне чертовски много задолжал, Блэк. И пока тебе не пришло в голову перебраться из твоего неуютного дома в мой неуютный дом, я решил сделать это первым. 

Он кивает на чемодан.

– Я, знаешь ли, не такой аскет как ты, чтобы переезжать с одной зубной щеткой, – саркастично замечает он.

Сириус чувствует раздражение и легкую щекотку веселья. Похоже, пить ему не придется. Или гораздо меньше, чем он предполагал.

– А с чего ты взял, что я тебя пущу? – спрашивает он, чувствуя, как губы против его желания растягиваются в улыбке.

Снейпа это должно смутить, его всегда смущали прямые вопросы.

– Потому что ты не хочешь встретить в августе любимого крестника законченным алкоголиком, – пожимает плечами Снейп. – Несчастный ребенок не переживет такого разочарования, у него и так год выдался не ахти какой.

– Снейп! – реакция у Сириуса даже после Азкабана не пострадала, он с силой вдавливает Северуса в стену, придавливая горло локтем. – Ты…

Снейп не вырывается, он просто буравит Сириуса взглядом и ухмыляется. И хотя ухмылка выходит довольно кривая и жалкая, но она явно дает понять, что Блэка он не боится.

Сириус убирает руку, и Северус сгибается в спасительном приступе кашля, утыкается лбом ему в ключицу.

– Ты совсем не изменился, Блэк, – хрипит он, когда кашель проходит. – Снова планируешь меня избить? И обливиэйтить?

– Я… – Сириус хватает его за плечи и трясет. – Я же сказал тебе, что сожалею! Я не собирался стирать всё!

– Сожалеешь, да? – прищуривается Снейп. – Я двенадцать лет не мог понять, что за воспоминания всплывают у меня в голове, за что мне такие кошмары. А ты…

– А я был эти двенадцать лет в Азкабане, – отвечает Сириус.

– Псом, – зло откликается Северус. – Жил и знал, ради чего, а я…

Сириус не дает ему продолжить, он сильнее прижимает Снейпа к стене и целует в губы, исследует его рот, глушит все слова в поцелуе.

– Что, Блэк, вот прямо здесь в прихожей? – нервно усмехается Северус, когда Сириус наконец отодвигается. – Так давно не было секса?

– Столько же, сколько и у тебя, – Сириус больно кусает его губу и начинает расстегивать на нем сюртук.

– Что ты знаешь о моей личной жизни, – Северус сдавлено охает, когда Блэк несильно покусывает его шею от уха до ключицы. – Может, я…

– Да-да, – почти рычит Сириус, сдирая сюртук со Снейпа. – Конечно же, ты за двенадцать лет перетрахал половину Хогвартса, включая моего крестника. 

Снейп фыркает, словно хочет что-то сказать, но Сириус закрывает ему рот своей ладонью.

– Девочки, мальчики, домашние животные… – продолжает он. – Или, ты думаешь, я не знаю, что ты скажешь? Ты просто хочешь взбесить меня. Потому что тебе нравится, когда я делаю тебе больно, правда, Снейп?

Снейп молчит и тяжело дышит, облизывая тонкие губы.

– Во время нашей последней встречи ты заявил, – Сириус расстегивает на Северусе рубашку, – что всё вспомнил. Я не знаю, насколько могут возвратиться воспоминания после Обливиэйта, может, подскажешь?

Он облизывает и покусывает соски до тех пор, пока глухие сдавленные всхлипы Снейпа не превращаются в продолжительные стоны.

– Ты вспомнил, как тебе нравилось это? – бормочет Сириус. 

У него болит голова после выпитого накануне, но это кажется сущей ерундой по сравнению с тем, что в глазах темнеет от сильного прилива возбуждения. От одной мысли, что всё, о чем они говорили год назад, оказалось неправдой, и Снейп сам, сам пришел к нему, с чемоданом и своим желанием, он сходит с ума. 

– Хочу на этом мерзком обеденном столе, – шепчет он едва слышно, расстегивая ремень на брюках Снейпа и стягивая их до колен вместе с трусами. 

– В своей комнате, в родительской, на лестнице, – как заведенный, продолжает он, становясь на колени. – И в душе, и в комнате для гостей. Это большой дом, Нюниус!

Северус стонет и подается бедрами вперед так, что его возбужденный член оказывается прямо напротив лица Сириуса.

Сириус облизывает губы.

– Не думал даже, что меня когда-нибудь так порадует член в подобной непосредственной близости, – замечает он рассеянно. – Это ведь не делает меня геем, нет?

– Блэк, прекрати болтать и возьми уже в рот, – рычит Снейп.

Он помнит, что Сириуса бесполезно просить или уговаривать, но не может ничего с собой поделать. Сейчас он готов умолять или даже применить Империус, только не терпеть больше теплое дыхание на болезненно возбужденном подрагивающем члене.

Но Сириус неожиданно ухмыляется каким-то своим мыслям и накрывает губами головку, постепенно вбирая член всё глубже. Снейп слишком хорошо помнит, что может случиться, если торопиться, поэтому вкладывает всё свое нетерпение в яростный стон и вонзает ногти в обои на стене позади себя. Он пожирает взглядом макушку Сириуса, мечтая запустить туда руки и хоть немного ускорить ритм. Но приходится терпеть, пока Блэк неспешно водит губами, поглаживает языком, словно заново привыкая.

И лишь когда Снейпу начинает казаться, что он скоро потеряет сознание от этой жгучей неспешной ласки, Сириус будто решает сжалиться, его движения становятся рваными и быстрыми, Северус снова стонет и процарапывает борозды в обоях.

Он забывается и всё-таки кладет руку на затылок Сириуса, принуждая его вбирать член глубже и двигаться более резко. Сириус не отстраняется и, вопреки опасениям, не превращается, позволяя трахать свой рот в желанном Снейпу ритме.

Северусу кажется, что это длится одно мгновение и в то же время целую вечность, и он приходит в себя только после того, как кончает. Сириус продолжает стоять на коленях, когда он отстраняется, – но Снейпу кажется, что ему самому не всегда удавалось взирать с таким высокомерно-покровительственным взглядом даже с кафедры на студентов. 

«Даже это не выбил из него Азкабан», – со странной смесью сожаления, зависти и нежности думает Снейп, медленно опускаясь на пол.

Сириус весело скалится и демонстративно облизывает губы.

– Годы тебя не пощадили, – заявляет он. – Раньше ты дольше на ногах продержался бы.

Снейп видит в его глазах легкую тень чего-то темного, печальные складки возле бровей и губ, и от этого ему хочется сказать какую-нибудь колкость, чтобы не позволить жалости испортить всё. 

Вместо этого он говорит:

– Зато ты совсем не изменился, Блэк.


	2. Chapter 2

Северус кривится, изучая полки на кухне, скидывая на пол всё, что кажется ему бесспорно испорченным или просто не нравится. 

Сириус не спорит, он сидит за столом и сверлит взглядом спину Снейпа, пытаясь скорее угадать, чем понять, насколько изменился его одноклассник за прошедшие годы. На плите уже стоит кастрюлька, в которой булькает овсянка, а значит, вкусы в еде у него остались прежние, и есть сухие корявые бутерброды, как и подгоревшую яичницу, не придется.

Он по-прежнему худ, его волосы по-прежнему едва достают до плеч и в таком же ужасном состоянии. В этот момент Снейп оборачивается и ехидно смотрит на Сириуса, и Блэк понимает, что перемены коснулись не внешности, хоть Северус и выглядит старше, он не повзрослел, как и сам Сириус. Но он стал злее и… и такой Снейп так просто не заплачет.

Сириус чувствует, как под взглядом Северуса в его груди растекается непривычная неуверенность, смешанная с весельем. 

Да. 

Он сможет повеселиться. 

Наконец-то.

Снейп снова отворачивается, скидывает на пол какую-то серую коробку и передвигает банки и высокие бутылки.

– Мне кажется, на этом столе лет сто никто не занимался сексом, – небрежно говорит Сириус и следит за Северусом.

Как он и ждал, Снейп не может проигнорировать даже косой выпад. Он оборачивается и внимательно, словно ингредиент для зелий, оглядывает сначала Сириуса, затем стол.

– Если заливать его огневиски и прочей дрянью, то это и не изменится, – наконец произносит Снейп, возвращаясь к полкам. – Хотя думаю, ты ошибаешься, Блэк. У вас в семейке все с дурными наклонностями, так что я бы не дал и кната больше, чем за последние пятнадцать лет.

Он тушит огонь под кастрюлей и брезгливо трет пальцем тарелку, после чего решительно отправляет все найденные уцелевшими тарелки под моющее заклинание.

Каша на вкус оказывается хуже, чем помнил её Блэк.

– Несладкая, – замечает он, водя ложкой по тарелке.

– Я не ем сладкого, – откликается Снейп. – Но ты, конечно, можешь бухнуть туда сахара, кто же спорит.

– А раньше любил, – не отступает Сириус, но за сахарницей не тянется, поедает пресную овсянку, стараясь только не глотать слишком быстро, виски еще не окончательно выветрился из организма, и его то и дело снова слегка мутит.

– Да, – Снейп наклоняется низко над тарелкой, отчего волосы скользят по его скулам, скрывают большую часть лица. – Я знаю. Но не помню.

Сириус смотрит на его тонкие губы, на мгновение накрывающие горку овсянке на ложке, и тут же отпускающие её уже пустой, и вспоминает.

_– Шоколад? – кривится Сириус, почуяв запах еще от прихожей. – Ты что, ждешь в гости Ремуса и планируешь оргию со школьными друзьями?_

_Снейп испуганно поднимает взгляд и тут же, словно этого взгляда не было, растягивает губы в ухмылке._

_– Можно подумать, ваш ручной оборотень единственный, кто любит сладкое, – отвечает он. – Шоколад полезен, а в сочетании с фруктами и орехами может напитать не хуже полноценного ужина. А мне хочется немного расслабиться._

_Сириус догадывается, о чем говорит Северус, но просто отступить он не желает._

_– На дне рождении Гарри был шоколадный торт и фрукты, – как можно более вкрадчиво произносит он, стараясь скрыть за этим тоном безудержное веселье. – Рем весь испачкался шоколадом._

_Северус смотрит на аккуратно нарезанные кусочки фруктов с ненавистью, но молчит и снова аккуратно помешивает тающий блестящий шоколад._

_– Он выглядел смешно, – продолжает Сириус, подходя к Снейпу сзади. – Интересно, с шоколадом это всегда так?_

_Он тянется к чашке, в которой находится ароматная густая жижа, и окунает в неё палец._

_– Горячо! – он рефлекторно сует палец в рот, чувствуя на губах сладкий вкус._

_– Естественно! – Снейп резко задувает горелку под чашей и разворачивается к Сириусу. – Это же горячий шоколад, представляешь, Блэк? Какого драккла ты всё портишь?_

_Сириус его не слушает, он тянется мимо раздраженного Снейпа к шоколаду и снова опускает в него палец, но на этот раз подносит его ко рту Северуса._

_Снейп лишь сильно сжимает губы и пытается отвернуться._

_Сириус ухмыляется и размазывает шоколад по губам Снейпа, пока тот машинально не облизывает краешек губы. От одного вида промелькнувшего влажного кончика языка, скользнувшего по блестящим темным, почти черным от шоколада губам, Сириус не может сдержаться и негромко стонет._

_Он тянется к рубашке Снейпа, но тот бормочет: «Только не своими грязными пальцами», – и начинает расстегивать пуговицы сам._

_От этой покорности измазанного в шоколаде и всё ещё раздраженного Снейпа Сириус едва не теряет голову. Еле дождавшись, когда Северус отлевитирует белую рубашку на подоконник, он опускает в теплый шоколад сразу всю руку, зачерпывает и, не обращая внимания на густые капли, струящиеся между пальцев, подносит пригоршню к обнаженному по пояс Снейпу. Шоколад стекает по груди, животу, пачкает брюки._

_Северус обреченно вздыхает._

_– Ты просто не можешь не пытаться изобразить меня смешным, – раздражается он. – Думаю, так я даже потешнее Люпина, да?_

_– Что? – Сириус на мгновение отрывает жадный взгляд от Северуса. – О нет, Нюниус, если ты сейчас не разрыдаешься, смешным ты не будешь. Скорее наоборот._

_– Грустным? – саркастично уточняет Снейп и прерывисто выдыхает, когда Сириус прикусывает кожу на его груди и облизывает натекший шоколад._

_– Помолчи, – требует Блэк и снова обмакивает пальцы в шоколад._

_На этот раз Снейп не противится, пропуская измазанные пальцы в рот и медленно облизывая их по одному._

_Сириус вздрагивает от нахлынувшего возбуждения и прижимает Северуса к столу, понуждая лечь. Снейп морщится, когда его обнаженная спина соприкасается с кусочками яблок, апельсинов и бананов. Запах раздавленных апельсинов смешивается с запахом шоколада, и Сириус не может больше ждать, он торопливо расстегивает брюки Снейпа и склоняется над ним…_

– Блэк, – голос Снейпа безжалостно вырывает из воспоминаний. – Когда ты вернешься из плена своих иллюзий, будь добр, сообщи мне, где я могу расположиться со своими вещами, раз я собираюсь жить здесь.

Сириус смотрит на то, как Снейп задумчиво посасывает ложку, которой только что ел овсянку, и понимает, что кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе, словно ему не за тридцать, а в два раза меньше.


	3. Chapter 3

– Совершенно точно ты не будешь жить в комнате со мной, – говорит Сириус, поднимаясь по лестнице и мечтая о том, чтобы скорее избавиться от гостя и сменить белье и брюки. Снейп поднимается следом, левитируя за собой чемодан.

– Ты так говоришь, словно кто-то может захотеть делить с тобой комнату, – фыркает он. – Ты разбрасываешь свои вещи, а еще спишь в анимагической форме и жуешь обувь. Упаси Мерлин от такого соседа.

Сириус искоса смотрит на Северуса и цедит:

– Я теперь не сплю в анимагической форме. После Азкабана.

– С этими признаниями к Люпину, – Снейп демонстративно зевает. – Он и пожалеет, и выслушает.

– Кстати, о Ремусе, – мгновенно оживляется Сириус. – Я попросил его переехать ко мне, он обещал приехать до того, как тут начнутся собрания Ордена.

– Чудесно, – кисло отвечает Северус, ставя чемодан посреди коридора. – Опять варить волчьелычное зелье и надеяться, что он соизволит его пить. А потом еще все остальные… 

– Остальные? – настораживается Сириус.

– Уизли, – начинает перечислять Снейп. – Эта кошмарная Грейнджер и, конечно, твой обожаемый крестник. Это если нам повезет еще.

– Ты думаешь… Гарри будет здесь жить? – Сириус скалится в улыбке и машет головой.

– Конечно, – Снейп пожимает плечами. – Тебе Альбус еще не сказал? Впрочем, зачем. Ты ведь всего лишь предоставил этот дом под штаб, зачем тебе подробности. Детишек отсюда будет проще отправить в Хогвартс всех разом, а чтобы они не предавались разным ненужным и опасным мыслям, их заставят разгребать дерьмо твоего милого дома. И что-то мне говорит, что работать им придется не покладая рук.

Сириус не слушает его.

– Гарри будет жить тут, – радуется он. – Со мной!

– И еще кучей народа, – добавляет Снейп. – Блэк, надеюсь, твоего ума хватит, чтобы выбрать комнаты для него и его друзей подальше от твоей. Несмотря на твои намеки, я еще не пробовал развращать своих учеников, и не уверен в своем желании начать тем, что они могут услышать из твоей спальни. Хотя уже сейчас Поттер выглядит настолько лучше своей лохматой подружки, что я даже готов рассмотреть варианты своей ориентации.

Он больно ударяется затылком об стену и морщится от того, с какой силой на него наваливается Блэк.

– Что, опять? – ухмыляется он. – А финал будет такой же, или меня ждет разнообразие?

– Не смей упоминать Гарри в своих грязных фантазиях, – яростно шепчет Блэк. – Я придушу тебя, Снейп, если ты хотя бы посмотришь на него так.

– Успокойся, Блэк, – Снейп щурится. – Я всего лишь поддержал твою шутку про мои похождения в Хогвартсе. Мне показалось, она тебя возбудила, нет?

– Я думал, что это отобьет у тебя желание самому проходиться по этому поводу, – нехотя отвечает Сириус. – Ты же любишь кусать только за действительно болезненные места, я только не учел, что нюх на уязвимые точки у тебя улучшился. Так вот, не смей, Снейп.

– Иначе что? – скалится Снейп, делая вид, что не чувствует, как ногти Сириуса сквозь одежду вонзаются в плечи, и словно не замечая опасно желтеющих глаз.

– Обмен, – выплевывает Сириус. – Предлагаю обмен. Ты не лезешь к Гарри и не упоминаешь его в связи с этим, а я выполняю любую твою просьбу.

– Заманчиво, Блэк, – Северус облизывает губы. Он чувствует, что хватка немного ослабла, и он может свободнее дышать. – Всегда хотел попросить тебя сигануть вниз головой минимум с третьего этажа… 

Сириус молчит и ждет.

– Не смей больше никогда обливейтить меня, – почти скороговоркой произносит Снейп. – Чего бы тебе это ни стоило.

Сириус удивленно моргает.

– Я и так обещал тебе это, – говорит он. – Ты мог попросить другое.

– А я не собирался продолжать дразнить тебя Поттером, – откликается Снейп. – Извращенец проклятый, как тебе в голову могло прийти, что меня привлечет подросток, которого я видел в пеленках!

– И сын Лили, да? – добавляет Сириус.

Снейп едва слышно бормочет под нос ругательства и отделяется от стены, возвращаясь к своему чемодану.

– Можешь поселиться в комнате напротив моей спальни, – пытается сгладить неловкость Сириус. – Все дети будут много дальше вглубь коридора, я уже знаю, какие комнаты им отдать, а что касается Рема…

– Он и так знает, – кивает Снейп и толкает ногой дверь. – Да, уборка явно не твой конек, Блэк. Однако тебе придется мне помочь, я не вижу другого способа разгрести всё здесь настолько, чтобы увидеть кровать.

– В моей комнате на кровати только журналы и ворох одежды, – словно между делом замечает Сириус.

– Следующий раз или здесь, или нигде, – категорично отвечает Снейп.

Сириус возмущенно фыркает, но не спорит, что, впрочем, не вызывает у Снейпа никакого доверия. На всякий случай он начинает разбирать завалы с другого края кровати. Из-за поднимающейся пыли они беспрестанно чихают, а мутное грязное стекло почти не пропускает света, что еще больше усложняет их работу.

К обеду они устают настолько, что перекусывают разогретыми магазинными пирогами, а после такого же ужина Северус сдается.

– Хорошо, – благосклонно кивает он. – Сегодня я сплю у тебя. Надо же проверить, правда ли ты перестал каждую ночь превращаться в псину.

– Раньше тебе нравился Мягколап, – насмешливо замечает Сириус.

– Насколько мне позволяет моя память, не в постели, – отрезает Снейп. 

Он не хочет показать это, но с сумерками к нему возвращаются его страхи, и Сириус снова пугает его, как в юности. Ему кажется, что лучше вернуться к себе домой, признать, что на браваде и выпитом зелье нельзя продержаться больше одного дня, но он не может сбежать. Потому что на короткое мгновение ему показалось, что в этот раз всё будет по-другому, и он не мог не остаться, чтобы проверить.

Сириус уходит в ванную, а Снейп садится на край постели, пытаясь вспомнить, было ли ему так мучительно неловко тогда, тринадцать лет назад. Утром в прихожей все показалось правильным, но адреналин улегся, зелья выветрились, и теперь Северус пытается понять, чего ожидает от него Блэк, а что на самом деле стоит предпринять.

Раздеться и лечь? Закутаться в одеяло или раскинуться поверх него…

Раздеться и остаться сидеть, делая вид, что заинтересовался каким-то журналом?

Раздеться и остаться стоять, например, у окна? В голове мелькает короткое мутное воспоминание о подоконниках в его собственном доме, и лицо заливает краска.

Дверь в спальню отворяется.

Сириус небрежно вытирает волосы полотенцем, а в остальном выглядит практически так же, как в воспоминании Снейпа: голый, с крохотными капельками на плечах, насмешливо скалящийся.

– Ты до сих пор не разделся? – усмехается Сириус. – Я думаю, я могу тебе с этим помочь.


	4. Chapter 4

Снейп терпеливо позволяет Блэку расстегивать пуговицы на сюртуке, затем на рубашке. Он не принимает в этом никакого участия, он _запоминает_. 

Мокрые волосы Блэка щекочут шею, когда тот наклоняется ниже, стараясь быстрее справиться с мелкими пуговками. И всё равно быстрое влажное касание языка от ключицы к плечу заставляет Снейпа вздрогнуть.

Сириус чувствует эту дрожь, он поднимает веселый взгляд и лижет Снейпа в губы.

– Прекрати, – бормочет Снейп, пытаясь отвернуться. 

Его сюртук с легким треском слетает – похоже, Блэк проигнорировал парочку пуговиц. Следом летит рубашка.

– Я только начал, – хрипло отвечает Сириус. – Я помогу тебе всё вспомнить по-настоящему.

Он лижет и покусывает его шею, слегка задерживаясь на горле, уже не кусая, лишь придерживая зубами беззащитно оголенное место, вынуждая Снейпа покрыться мурашками.

– Мне нравится, когда ты меня боишься, – бормочет Сириус, спускаясь языком ниже. – Когда ты так вздрагиваешь, мне просто сносит крышу.

– Ты больной, Блэк, – шипит Снейп и судорожно выдыхает, когда Сириус слегка прикусывает сосок.

– Возможно, – Сириус скользит языком ко второму соску, теребя ловкими пальцами первый. – Расстегивай брюки, – приказывает он и снова возвращается к губам Снейпа. 

Он больше не лижет их, только покусывает и засасывает, вызывая сдавленные стоны Северуса, который непослушными пальцами пытается справиться с застежкой на ремне.

Наконец ему это удается, и он с облегчением освобождается от одежды, приносящей уже болезненные ощущения от трения обнаженной головки о ткань.

– Упрись руками, – хрипло командует Сириус.

Северус переползает к спинке кровати, машинально замечая, что журналы по-прежнему остались на постели, и один сейчас больно упирается ему в голое колено.

Он чувствует, как Сириус кладет руки ему на бедра, гладит и сдавливает их.

– Я как-то не ждал тебя сегодня, – еле слышно шепчет Сириус. – Потому у меня нет ничего подходящего для смазки… так что я воспользуюсь способом, который тебе особенно нравится.

Северус собирается спросить, что это за способ, когда чувствует, что руки Блэка мягко принуждают развести ноги сильнее, а его язык скользит от мошонки к копчику, чуть замедляясь рядом с отверстием.

Снейп не может сдержать стона и пытается немного сдвинуть ноги.

– Нет-нет, – смеется Сириус. – Не усложняй всё.

Он снова лижет, сильнее надавливая и проникая внутрь. Снейп всхлипывает и подается назад, прогибаясь в спине, чувствуя, как Блэк рвано и резко трахает его языком.

Наконец язык отступает, снова заставляя Снейпа вздрогнуть – на этот раз от прилива прохладного воздуха, но Сириус почти сразу прижимается к отверстию головкой члена и мягко, но уверено давит, подтягивая Снейпа к себе, пока наконец не входит.

Северус шипит сквозь зубы, инстинктивно пытаясь отодвинуться, но Сириус не позволяет, как не дает времени привыкнуть к забытым ощущениям, начиная вбиваться, так же рвано и резко, как до этого языком.

– Какого дьявола, Блэк, – снова шипит Снейп, вцепляясь в спинку кровати так, что пальцы белеют от напряжения.

Сириус не отвечает, только хрипло стонет и сильнее впивается пальцами в бедра. У Снейпа кружится голова, во рту пересыхает, а задницу саднит так, что он боится представить, что будет утром. Сириус кладет одну руку ему на поясницу, прогибая еще ниже, и Северус наконец-то облегченно стонет, когда член Блэка скользит по простате.

Снейп наконец приноравливается к навязанному рваному ритму и кончает первым. Он хочет опуститься на живот, но руки Сириуса удерживают его на коленях еще несколько мгновений, пока тот тоже не кончает. 

Северус наконец падает на живот, придавливаемый обессиленным Сириусом.

– Блэк, хотя бы выйди из меня, мне совершенно не улыбается с тобой слипнуться, – бормочет Снейп и засыпает.

Глубокой ночью они просыпаются. Снейп ворчит и отдирает от себя простыню и журнал, Блэк смущенно превращается в пса и виновато виляет хвостом.

– Глаза б мои тебя не видели, – брюзжит Северус, скидывая с постели всё то, что они не удосужились убрать вечером. – Ты, Блэк, еще больший психопат, чем до Азкабана. Хотя мне казалось, что дальше уже некуда. 

Сириус подползает на брюхе, продолжая вилять хвостом, и лижет Снейпу ноги. 

– А вот это я помню, – Северус отдергивает ногу и поджимает пальцы. – Прекрати.

Он подходит к двери, берется за ручку и оборачивается. Сириус по-прежнему лежит у кровати, почти сливаясь с нею, и лишь глаза желтеют в темноте.

– Я в душ, – нехотя поясняет Снейп, и почти против своей воли добавляет: – Если сумеешь достаточно быстро разыскать свежие простыни и переправить постель, то присоединяйся. 

Он выходит, краем глаза замечая, как Сириус обращается обратно и призывает кипу постельного белья из дряхлого шкафа.

Вернувшись из душа, Снейп забирается в чистую, хоть и пахнущую пылью постель, и словно случайно касается Сириуса. Его кожа пересушена очищающим заклинанием, и он безнадежно пытается сделать вид, что спит.

– Глупая псина, – бормочет Снейп, отворачиваясь и закрывая глаза.

Он даже не успевает выровнять дыхание, когда руки Блэка обвивают его, и он утыкается лбом Снейпу в спину.

Снейп снова засыпает, чтобы проснуться утром от скрипа двери. Несмотря на анимагическую сущность, Сириус практически всегда спал крепко. 

Северус слегка приоткрывает глаза, чтобы осторожно понаблюдать за вошедшим, и в этот момент стоящий у двери Ремус Люпин негромко кашляет.


	5. Chapter 5

Кашель не может игнорировать даже Блэк, он расцепляет руки и резко садится на кровати.

– Тише, – шипит он. – Разбудишь! Я не ждал тебя так рано, Рем. Но я тебе рад, – поспешно добавляет он.

– Он не спит, – скорбно сообщает Люпин. – Причем проснулся Северус раньше тебя.

– Всё верно, – бормочет Снейп, переворачиваясь на живот и зарываясь лицом в подушку. – Просто я не хочу здороваться с тобой, Люпин, в такую рань и когда я без штанов. И будь ты человеком тактичным, ты бы это сам понял.

Снейп знает, что садясь на постели, Сириус стянул с него большую часть одеяла, и сейчас, когда он лежит на животе, его спина оголена до ягодиц. И он понимает, что это может смутить Люпина до дрожи.

– Мы не до конца разобрали вещи в комнате, где Снейп будет жить, – весело поясняет Сириус. – Тут просто авгиевы конюшни, а не дом!

– То есть неубранная комната может объяснить это? – уточняет Люпин неуверенно.

– Он не обязан тебе ничего объяснять, – глухо в подушку отвечает Снейп. – Вот если ты не приберешься в той комнате, которую он тебе выделит, и он предложит присоединиться к нам третьим в постели, тогда можешь задать парочку вопросов.

Люпин снова кашляет, на этот раз совершенно натурально, а Сириус вздрагивает. Снейп не хочет поворачиваться к ним лицом, поэтому довольствуется тем, что представляет их перекошенные физиономии.

– Такого не произойдет, – уверяет Сириус. – Рем, поставь пока чайник, мы сейчас спустимся, а после завтрака разберемся с твоей комнатой.

Когда Люпин выходит, он толкает Снейпа в бок.

– Мне нужно извиниться, чтобы ты не был такой сволочью? – интересуется он.

Северус поворачивается к нему лицом и задумчиво рассматривает.

– Нет, – наконец говорит он. – Это не поможет, потому что я вполне могу быть «такой сволочью» просто ради удовольствия. Но извиниться можешь попробовать, такого я еще не видел.

Сириус прикрывает глаза.

– Извини, – говорит он. – Я перевозбудился и в таком состоянии находился большую часть дня, поэтому просто не смог притормозить. Извини.

_…– Извини! Ну извини, Снейп! – Сириус нагоняет Северуса в спальне, где тот принимается одеваться, не обращая никакого внимания на Блэка. Сириус хватает его за руку, но тот вырывает руку и продолжает пытаться попасть ногой в штанину. – Я же извинился, ты не слышишь?!_

_Северус замирает с брюками в руках и медленно поворачивается к дрогнувшему от его взгляда Сириусу._

_– Ты. Ударил. Меня. Снова, – разделяя слова, произносит он. – Хотя ты обещал._

_– Но это не совсем так, – радуется возможности объясниться Сириус. – Под Оборотным зельем это вроде бы не совсем ты, мы же поменялись._

_– Хорошо, – спокойно соглашается Снейп, но Сириус не слушает его, он смотрит на то, как дергается у него щека. – Ты ударил себя. Кнутом, Блэк. И у меня, не у тебя, как ни странно, на спине теперь кровавый след, который превратится в уродливый шрам. Со временем._

_– Ты сам не даешь мне промыть и смазать рану зельем! – Сириус с силой бьет себя кулаком по ноге. – Ты не даешь облегчить тебе боль!_

_– Потому что ты больной, Блэк! – Северус наконец не выдерживает спокойного тона и орет: – Совершенно больной, на всю голову! И я не знаю, смажешь ты мне рану зельем или посыплешь перцем! Потому что, повторяю, ты больной!_

_Сириус дергается как от удара и превращается в собаку._

_– Не смей, – выплевывает Снейп и поворачивается к нему спиной. – Не смей впутывать сюда пса._

_– Но я и есть он, – Сириус снова поднимается ноги._

_Снейп мотает головой и садится на кровать, так и не натянув вторую штанину. Он закрывает лицо руками и еле слышно всхлипывает._

_– Я не подумал, – продолжает оправдываться Сириус, садясь на пол у ног Снейпа, предусмотрительно не касаясь его. – Точно такой же кнут висел в родительской комнате, и отец говорил, что в умелых руках кнут прекрасная игрушка для спальни. Я сначала жалел маму, – он забывается и улыбается детским воспоминаниям. – Пока не понял, что именно она им пользовалась…_

_Снейп смотрит на него сквозь пальцы и тяжело вздыхает._

_– Ты, Блэк, как всегда, упустил главное, – говорит он глухо. – «В умелых руках». В неумелых можно и до кости рассечь мышцу без особых усилий. Я видел, – добавляет он. – Твоя мать наверняка славно натренировалась на маглах, прежде чем решилась внести разнообразие в семейную жизнь._

_Сириус сжимает зубы, но молчит. Он понимает, что Снейп, возможно, прав. И, что еще важнее, он сидит и отвечает, вместо того чтобы полуголым бежать из собственного дома, лишь бы быть подальше от него, Сириуса Блэка._

_– Извини, – снова повторяет он, когда ему кажется, что Снейп молчит слишком долго. – И дай мне посмотреть на рану._

_Северус продолжает молчать, но всё же ложится на живот, позволяя Сириусу аккуратно промыть след от удара и смазать заживляющим и обезболивающим зельем._

_– Но в остальном было довольно весело, верно? – спрашивает Сириус, накладывая полоски пропитанной зельем ткани._

_– Кому как, – бормочет Снейп. – Себялюбивым красавчикам, типа тебя, наверное, самое то, но я предпочел бы трахаться с кем-нибудь другим._

Сириус пытается сообразить, видел ли он следы этого шрама на спине Снейпа этой ночью, но не может вспомнить. След должен остаться еле заметный, тонкий, зато длинный, почти от плеча и до поясницы.

Мысли Сириуса перескакивают на кнут матери – по-прежнему ли он висит в её спальне, – когда Снейп кивает.

– Странно слышать от тебя извинения, Блэк, но на первый раз прощаю, – говорит он. – Иди уже к своему оборотню, я спущусь позже.

Сириус молча встает, надеясь, что Снейп никогда не вспомнит, что это далеко не первый раз, когда он просит у него прощения. Он уже застегивает рубашку, когда Северус тоже поднимается с постели и поворачивается к нему спиной.

Еле заметный шрам никуда не делся, он едва выделяется на бледной коже, отчего Сириусу хочется коснуться его пальцами и языком. Но вместо этого он натягивает туфли и выходит в коридор, где некоторое время стоит на одном месте, пытаясь унять охватившее его возбуждение, и лишь затем спускается в кухню, где ждет его Ремус.


	6. Chapter 6

– Я видел Дамблдора, – говорит Ремус за завтраком и замолкает.

– Все его видели, мы учились в Хогвартсе, – ехидничает Снейп, за что получает толчок под ребра от Сириуса.

Ремус задумчиво смотрит на них и отчего-то сильно краснеет.

– Я видел его вчера, – поясняет он наконец. – Он просил предупредить, чтобы мы освободили пять-шесть комнат, в которых можно было бы прожить пару месяцев. После того как дети уедут в школу, Молли и Артур вернутся к себе. Они все прибудут через пару недель, не раньше, до этого времени надо приготовить спальные места, с остальным поможет Молли, она умеет приводить в порядок дом.

Ремус снова краснеет, наблюдая за выразительными взглядами, которыми обмениваются Снейп и Блэк.

– А Гарри тоже приедет через пару недель? – спрашивает Сириус.

– Нет, – Ремус виновато разводит руками. – Его мы заберем только после его дня рождения.

– Ясно. – Сириус на мгновение мрачнеет. – Зато ему почти не придется заниматься тут уборкой!

– На самом деле он просто не осознает объема работ, – снисходительно замечает Северус, обращаясь к Ремусу. – Если ты хочешь спать не на полу или в постели Блэка, тебе стоит начать разбирать это барахло прямо сейчас.

Ремус торопливо встает.

– Я покажу тебе комнату, – вскакивает вслед за ним Сириус.

– Блэк, Люпин не заблудится в трех комнатах, – ухмыляется Снейп. – Скажи ему, в какую селиться, и он найдет сам.

– Слева от моей комната свободна, – Сириус сверлит взглядом Снейпа, но тот лишь продолжает сидеть с ухмылкой, застывшей на тонких губах.

И только когда шаги Люпина стихают, он встает и подходит к Сириусу. Он кладет руки перед ним на стол, нависая над его стулом, и склоняется к уху.

– Поднимайся, – шепчет он еле слышно. 

Когда Сириус встает, Снейп ногой отталкивает стул в сторону. От этого грохота должен был спуститься Люпин с его острым слухом, но тот почему-то не возвращается.

Сириус оказывается между Снейпом, его руками, упертыми в стол, и столом. Чтобы устоять на ногах, он тоже кладет ладони на стол.

– О, месть? – оживляется Сириус. 

– Нет, Блэк, – Снейп качает головой, хотя Сириус этого и не видит. – Просто ты вчера так расхваливал этот стол, что я не могу устоять. Тем более, пока здесь только один Люпин. Когда дом наводнят студенты, кухня перестанет быть досягаема для подобных вещей, ты же понимаешь.

Сириус кивает, не понимая только одного – как получилось так, что его штаны сползают до колен, вроде бы руки со стола Снейп не убирал.

Северус несильно кусает его за загривок и расстегивает верхние пуговицы на его рубашке.

– Совсем раздеваться не стоит, – шепчет он снова. – Люпин со школы довольно любопытный. Конечно, не как я… – он замолкает.

Сириус может не задумываясь назвать дюжину примеров любопытности Снейпа, но решает не торопиться с этим. Поговорить о прошлом они всегда успеют, впереди еще много лет. Сириус не собирается больше жить один, а Гарри не сможет переехать к нему еще несколько лет.

Тем временем Снейп призывает с полки бутылку масла и прямо над столом поливает себе на пальцы.

– А как насчет того, чтобы сначала уделить мне немного внимания? – не выдерживает Сириус, зачарованно глядя на стекающее по пальцам масло.

Ему кажется, что все происходит слишком быстро, он не успевает переключиться с неспешного завтрака.

– Я и так уделяю, – возражает Снейп. – Или тебе мало того, что я не сделаю тебе больно?

Сириус протестующее фыркает. Он предпочел бы больно, но возбуждающе, однако приготовления Снейпа неторопливы и скорее похожи на целительскую процедуру, чем на прелюдию к сексу.

Он продолжает чувствовать себя так же странно, когда Северус оставляет бутылку с маслом в покое и скользит пальцем между ягодицами.

– Представь какую-нибудь горячую девицу, – шепчет ему на ухо Снейп. – Ты же не гей. Или твоя небогатая фантазия не позволяет возбудиться без колдографий?

Он добавляет еще один палец, и Сириус чувствует, что член Снейпа через ткань его брюк трется о его обнаженное бедро.

Почему-то эта мысль его возбуждает больше, чем любые красочные изображения девиц в белье и без оного. А когда он окончательно понимает, что Северус практически прямым текстом выставил Люпина из кухни, чтобы заняться с ним сексом, его накрывает такое возбуждение, что он негромко стонет, насаживаясь на скользкие пальцы.

– Похоже, с фантазией у тебя всё в порядке, – усмехается Северус, и в его голосе слышатся какие-то непонятные нотки.

– А что, – Сириусу снова становится весело. – Ревнуешь, Снейп?

– Я? – Снейп замирает, замирают и его пальцы, вынуждая Сириуса двигаться самому. – А почему бы нет, – наконец говорит он.

Сириус со свистом выдыхает, он не ожидал такого ответа. Не от Снейпа.

Пока он обдумывает, почему Снейп так легко признался, тот медленно, словно нехотя извлекает пальцы и расстегивает брюки.

– Ты был не особо готов в начале, – шепчет Снейп. – Теперь ты хочешь?

– Да, – едва слышно стонет Сириус.

– Что именно ты хочешь? – допытывается Снейп.

Несмотря на то, что его практически трясет от желания, Сириус усмехается. Это почти так же здорово, как было использовать против Нюниуса его собственные заклинания в Хогвартсе. Теперь Снейп предлагает ему сыграть в игру, которой он сам же его научил.

– Я хочу… – он на долю секунды запинается. – Хочу, чтобы ты уже перестал изображать из себя невесть что и трахнул меня. 

Он облизывает губы и добавляет:

– Засунь свой член мне в задницу и вбивай меня в этот стол, пока я не кончу, пока… – Он прерывается и стонет, потому что Снейп проигрывает ему в его игре и не дожидается продолжения.

Он надавливает на отверстие, и оно поддается этому давлению, растягивается, впуская его член. Он собирается двигаться медленно, но Сириус снова протяжно стонет и насаживается всё быстрее, не обращая внимания на то, что ткань брюк Снейпа натирает его кожу.

Снейп не выдерживает, запускает руки под рубашку Сириусу, гладит и царапает, принимаясь и сам двигаться быстрее. Потом он соскальзывает одной рукой к возбужденному члену Сириуса и накрывает ладонью, принимаясь ласкать его размашистыми резкими движениями.

Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Сириус взвыл и излился ему в руку, пачкая стол и край своей рубашки. Снейп кончает почти одновременно с ним, утыкаясь носом в его взмокшую от пота рубашку и глухо рыча. 

– Мне бы сейчас прилечь ненадолго, – бормочет Сириус, по-прежнему опираясь на стол, даже когда Северус выскальзывает из него и отходит, чтобы вытереться и застегнуться.

– Люпин тебя не поймет, – замечает Снейп, дрожащими руками наливая два стакана воды.

Один он подает Сириусу. 

– Воспользуйся салфеткой, – советует он. – И стол протри как следует.

Они поднимаются на второй этаж, где Люпин борется с хламом в своей комнате. Когда он поворачивается на звук открывшейся двери, у него багровые уши и щеки.

– Серьезно? – только и говорит он. – Вот серьезно?

– У Рема хороший слух, – смущенно поясняет Сириус, собирая кучу дряхлых свитков, чтобы вынести в библиотеку.

Они спускаются в кухню только к пятичасовому чаю, пропуская обед.

Люпин долго задумчиво смотрит на стол, принюхивается. Уши его снова багровеют, он с несчастным выражением лица поворачивается к бывшим одноклассникам.

– Серьезно? – повторяет он, обходя стол с другой стороны и садясь как можно дальше.

– Нюх у него тоже очень хороший, – Сириус закрывает лицо руками, но уже к моменту закипания чайника приходит в свое обычное бодрое настроение, чего никак нельзя сказать о Люпине.


	7. Chapter 7

Пару дней они почти всё время тратят на разбор хлама, часть из которого сразу отправляется на свалку, несмотря на причитания Кричера, который и так старается попадаться на глаза хозяину как можно реже.

Комната для Люпина освобождается первой, затем и Северус получает возможность перебраться в отдельную спальню.

– Не понимаю, какой смысл был прибираться во второй комнате, если вы все равно спите в одной, – ворчит Люпин за завтраком.

Ему хочется заткнуть уши, словно это поможет не слышать, как Сириус водит рукой по ноге сидящего рядом Снейпа. Ткань едва слышно шуршит под ладонью, но Люпину этот звук кажется бесстыдно громким. Как и ухмылка его друга, которую тот не может стереть с лица даже на время завтрака.

– Хоть это и не твое дело, но мы не спим в одной комнате, – уверяет его Снейп с серьезным лицом. – Блэк?

– Что? – рассеянно откликается Сириус, Люпин морщится, когда слышит едва различимый скрип молнии на брюках Снейпа, и отставляет чашку.

– Как не спите, если вам даже заглушающие заклинания не помогают? – выходит из себя Люпин. Он предпочитает игнорировать поведение и Сириуса, и Северуса, но не во время завтрака, когда Снейп так отстраненно и строго смотрит на него, в тот момент как рука Блэка – и Люпин знает это совершенно точно, – блуждает у него в трусах, сжимает мошонку, гладит член. 

Против своей воли Люпин представляет это и кашляет.

– Разумеется, не спим, – с достоинством отвечает Снейп, словно с ним ничего такого не происходит. – В комнате Блэка мы просто занимаемся сексом, спать я ухожу в свою спальню.

– Это, конечно, всё меняет, – фыркает Люпин. 

– Вообще-то да, – кивает Снейп. – Блэк, вытащи руку из моих штанов, это мешает тебе завтракать, а Люпину – вести разумную беседу, он ошибается даже в простых фактах.

– Я бы шепнул тебе, что и где я хочу сделать, но при Реме это не поможет, – вздыхает Сириус, вынимая руку из-под стола и беря в неё вилку. 

Люпина слегка мутит.

– У тебя на лбу огромными буквами написано «родительская спальня» и «наручники», – усмехается Снейп. – Так что успокойся.

– Вы собираетесь устраивать такие… такие… вот этот весь разврат и при Гарри? И других детях? – не выдерживает Люпин.

– Как ты можешь так подумать! – ужасается Сириус. – Разумеется, мы будем тайно встречаться у себя в комнатах. Ну и еще где-нибудь, когда все будут спать, – добавляет он.

– У Поттера и так много потрясений, – соглашается Северус. – Не стоит ему добавлять еще одно. У него такая стройная картина мира – вас двоих он обожает, меня ненавидит, Дамблдору доверяет. Стоит чему-то измениться, и вся его психика сложится как карточный домик. Я не собираюсь рисковать жизнями людей даже ради секса на столе.

Он в упор смотрит на моментально краснеющего Люпина.

– Ради отличного секса на столе, – дополняет Сириус.

– Да нет Люпину до этого никакого дела, – кривится Снейп. – Блэк, тебя не затруднит перестать смущать своего друга? Это перестает быть смешным.

Он встает из-за стола.

– Я начну делать волчьелычное зелье, – со значением произносит он. – А то полнолуние выпадает аккурат на время приезда детей, боюсь, даже в таком большом доме у Люпина больше шансов кого-то сожрать, чем в лесу. 

При этих словах Люпин с такой силой нажимает на вилку и нож, что они с противным звуком скребут по тарелке. Но молчит.

– А вы начали бы разбирать комнаты для гостей, – заканчивает Северус. – Еще продукты купить надо, но это успеем, конечно, за две недели-то.

Он выходит.

В лаборатории Блэков есть всё необходимое, Снейп позаботился об этом еще до приезда. И для волчьелычного зелья, и для Перечного, и – Северус вспоминает о Поттере – для Сна-без-снов.

Северус облегченно вздыхает. 

Несколько часов спокойной работы в тишине, выверенные и привычные движения ножом, островатый запах корней ландыша на пальцах – и никакого Блэка, никакого Люпина, бессмысленных разговоров и взглядов.

Словно в ответ на его мысли дверь лаборатории приоткрывается, и в неё проскальзывает Ремус. Он выглядит достаточно виноватым, чтобы Северус занервничал.

– Можно с тобой поговорить? – спрашивает Ремус и, не дожидаясь согласия, продолжает: – Зачем ты здесь?

Снейп растирает между пальцами влажную сердцевину водяного ореха и задумчиво смотрит на то, как сыплются тонкие хлопья на доску.

Когда Ремус уже собирается повторить свой вопрос, Северус наконец отвечает:

– А ты зачем, Люпин?

– Мне просто негде жить, – отвечает Ремус и опускает голову, но Снейп успевает заметить, как вспыхивают его глаза.

– А до этого ты где-то жил ведь? – Снейп делит горку из хлопьев на пять одинаковых кучек и одну аккуратно отправляет в котел. – Или Дамблдор просто хочет, чтобы ты присмотрел за своим другом, который то и дело пытается вырваться из-под защиты дома или напиться?

– Что? – Люпин смущается. – Я не…

– Если Альбус тебе это не объяснил, то вовсе не значит, что это не так, – Северус медленно мешает зелье против часовой стрелки. – Когда я приехал, Блэк был пьян. Разумеется, если ты уверен, что сможешь остановить его, если ему вздумается уйти или запить, я могу уехать. У меня еще куча дел дома.

Он медленно подходит к Люпину почти вплотную и прищуривается.

– Но ты ведь никогда не мог остановить Блэка, правда? – шепчет он. – Ни в школе, ни позже. Ты прикрывался своей пушистой проблемой как щитом, куда тебе остановить твоих милых друзей, когда ты не можешь остановить себя.

– А тебе зачем, чтобы Сириус был в порядке? – хрипло спрашивает Люпин, не поднимая головы. – У вас это… серьезно?

– Гм… – Северус отходит обратно к столу и сыплет в котел мелкие капельки льняных семян. Снова размешивает, но уже по часовой стрелке. – Это непростой вопрос, Люпин. Серьезен ли страх? 

Он снова замолкает, помешивает зелье, нарезает корни болотной кувшинки и ссыпает их в котел, доливает какую-то темно-красную жидкость. Люпин машинально следит за ним и надеется, что это не кровь.

– Я боюсь его, Люпин, – продолжает Снейп спокойно. – Куда сильнее, чем тебя в полнолуние. Потому что ты беспомощен как котенок всё остальное время, а в полнолуние я могу быть готов. С Блэком нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем и никогда, поэтому я боюсь его с самого детства. Это достаточно серьезно для тебя?

– Но ты, тем не менее, не хочешь, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, – не спрашивает, скорее, утверждает Ремус.

– Я этого не говорил, – возражает Снейп. – Если ты не можешь в голове отделить информацию о том, что Блэк нуждается в помощи, от того, что у нас серьезные отношения, завязанные на сильной и неприятной эмоции, то я не понимаю, как ты школу закончил.

– Но…– Ремус подходит к столу.

– Не подходи ближе, – ровным голосом произносит Северус. – Это зелье должно стоять еще десять дней, прежде чем я продолжу его варить, и не хотелось бы, чтобы ты натряс туда блох, или что там у оборотней.

Люпин скрипит зубами, но молча покидает лабораторию.

Он возвращается к Сириусу, которого находит в дальней комнате, где он скидывает в большую груду на полу всё, что ему кажется мусором.

– Здесь хорошо падает солнце, оставим эту комнату девчонкам, – говорит он, когда видит в дверном проеме Люпина. – И тут как раз две кровати. Ведь девчонок будет две, я правильно понял?

– Да, Гермиона Грейнджер, которую ты должен помнить, и Джинни Уизли, – кивает Люпин. – Хорошая комната, Сириус.

– Вроде бы тут только мусор, – меж тем размышляет Блэк. – Ну, или что-то ненужное. Эванеско!

– Сириус… – Люпин собирает с кровати книги и аккуратно расставляет в шкафу. – Что у тебя со Снейпом?

– А что он тебе сказал? – быстро спрашивает Сириус.

– Ничего, – кривит душой Люпин. – Ничего не сказал.

– Ты же знаешь, мне нравятся женщины, – пожимает плечами Сириус. – И всегда нравились. Помнишь, сколько у меня в Хогвартсе девчонок было?

Люпин кивает и, только когда Сириус выходит, понимает, что тот ему не ответил.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующий день случается новое происшествие. Ни с того ни с сего заговаривает портрет матери Сириуса, Вальбурги Блэк, который до сих пор даже почти не двигался.

– Ты постоянно позоришь семью! – вопит она так, что Люпин поскорее убирается наверх, зажимая уши. – Мало тебе Гриффиндора и друзей среди предателей крови, теперь ты связался с полукровкой!

– То есть то, что я сплю с мужчиной, тебя не смущает, а вот то, что он – полукровка, это позор? – рявкает в ответ Сириус и добавляет спокойнее: – Приятно слышать тебя, мама. Я думал, у тебя к концу жизни отсох язык из-за всех тех гадостей, что ты наговорила за свою жизнь.

Вальбурга не ведет и бровью. 

– За пределами дома ты можешь предаваться утехам хоть с душными козлами, – орет она. – Но в фамильный дом Блэков не стоит тащить всякую нечистокровную шваль, хоть женщин, хоть мужчин!

– То-то отец столько времени проводил вне дома, – не уступает Сириус. – Не иначе как пребывал в поисках кого-то, способного шевелиться в постели без того, чтобы использовать кнут!

– Блэк, ты орешь на весь дом, – замечает Снейп, подходя ближе. – Ты всегда так разговариваешь с неодушевленными предметами?

Вальбурга разражается ругательствами.

– Вот и папаша у меня так же выражался, даром что простой магл, – ухмыляется Северус, вызывая новый поток ругани.

Неожиданно он оказывается ловко повернут Сириусом и прижат затылком к портрету.

– Что за привычка вытирать мною стены, – вяло отбивается Снейп под визгливые вопли Вальбурги.

Но Сириус не дает ему продолжить, впиваясь в губы болезненным поцелуем.

Прямо над головой Снейпа продолжает ругаться Вальбурга, но он игнорирует её, запуская руки в волосы Сириуса и слегка прикусывает его язык, отчего тот приглушенно стонет ему в рот и лишь затем отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть.

– Блэк, тебе не хватает зрителей? – успевает произнести Снейп, прежде чем Сириус снова целует его, уже не так яростно, по-хозяйски исследуя его рот.

Снейп чувствует, как между его ног протискивается колено Блэка, а его руки лихорадочно бродят по спине, спускаясь до ягодиц, пальцы застревают в ремне, вытягивают из-за пояса рубашку.

Северус с трудом прерывает поцелуй и отворачивается.

– Может, всё-таки не здесь? – бормочет он.

Сириус тянет его за подбородок, поворачивает к себе. Глаза у него пьяно-желтые, злые.

– Она же неодушевленный предмет, ты же сам сказал, – скалится он. – Она давно мертвая.

– Отлично, – огрызается Снейп. – Тогда, может, лучше сходим на кладбище и трахнемся на её могиле? Я не привык, знаешь ли, к сопровождению проклятьями, которые сыплются мне прямо на голову!

– Ты же знаешь, мне нельзя выходить из дома, – бормочет Сириус, расстегивая его рубашку. – Поэтому не получится.

Северус с ужасом понимает, что не может сказать наверняка, шутит Блэк или говорит серьезно. Видимо, такие же мысли посещают портрет Вальбурги, потому что она словно захлебывается криком и молчит несколько минут, достаточных для того, чтобы Сириус стянул брюки Снейпа до лодыжек и протиснулся между его ног, ограничивая свои движения этими неснятыми брюками.

Снейп не замечает, как Сириус избавляется от собственных штанов, он чувствует его горячие подрагивающие пальцы на коже обнаженных ягодиц, когда тот принуждает его слегка соскользнуть по стене, освобождая простор для действий, отчего Снейп оказывается в неустойчивом положении, словно зависая между стеной и Блэком.

Сириус слегка приседает, обхватывает Снейпа выше коленей и, прежде чем тот успевает что-то сказать, поднимает его ноги до уровня бедер. Брюки натягиваются за спиной Сириуса, но остаются на ногах Снейпа.

В это время снова отмирает Вальбурга, продолжая ругаться так громко, что Снейп скорее по губам читает, чем слышит, что Сириус просит – или требует – подтянуть ноги выше, обнять ими талию.

Северус слегка морщится, когда оголившейся крестец трется о холодную стену, а в спину с еще большей силой упирается рама картины, но покорно подтягивается выше. 

Неснятые до конца брюки и туфли мешают ему, но куда больше мешает визгливый голос Вальбурги. Будь она жива, с ней бы уже приключился бы удар или она охрипла бы. Но портрету ничего не делается.

Шальные глаза Блэка обещают и заранее просят прощения. 

Северусу остается лишь радоваться, что желание разбудить и смутить Люпина не дает ему по утрам отказываться от секса, отчего сейчас проникновение насухо проходит не так болезненно, как могло бы быть. Но он все равно шипит сквозь зубы и негромко ругается, что совсем не слышно за проклятиями портрета.

Сириус целует его в губы, с силой давит языком на сжатые зубы, ласкает внутреннюю сторону губ, пока Снейп не приоткрывает рот с легким стоном.

Сириус хрипло рычит, прерывает поцелуй и утыкается лицом в его ключицу, его руки мелко дрожат от напряжения и всё растущего возбуждения. Он больно впивается зубами в кожу Северуса, отчего тот распахивает глаза и сдавленно вскрикивает.

Всего в нескольких шагах от них, на нижней ступени лестницы он видит застывшего словно статуя Люпина. Кровь бросается ему в голову, в висках шумит, и он на мгновение понимает Блэка, ощущая такой прилив возбуждения от мысли о том, что за ними наблюдают, что с громким нескрываемым стоном кончает.

Этот стон словно отрезвляет Люпина, который моргает и скрывается на втором этаже.

Сириус вонзается пальцами в ягодицы Северуса и хрипло стонет. Он с трудом держится на ногах и замирает, прежде чем медленно опуститься на пол вместе со Снейпом.

– Я ободрал всю спину рамой, – злится Снейп, пытаясь выпутаться из своих штанин, чтобы отодвинуться от Сириуса и встать. – И нас видел Люпин.

– Он всё равно знает, – вяло отвечает Сириус, обращается псом и укладывается на полу, закрывая глаза.

– Будто тебе, Блэк, неизвестна разница между «знать» и «видеть своими собственными глазами», – раздраженно бормочет Снейп, осторожно отодвигая ногой пса и вытягивая из брюк свои трусы. Их он надевает, брюки вешает на плечо, а туфли берет в руку.

Ему вслед Вальбурга вопит что-то об оборотнях в доме, но Снейп её не слушает, он планирует добраться до душа и переодеться до того, как ему придется объясняться с Люпином.

Однако Люпин ничего не говорит, за обедом и ужином он отводит глаза, но молчит и делает вид, что ничего не произошло.


	9. Chapter 9

После ужина Сириус обнаруживает, что Люпин и Снейп закрылись в своих комнатах, и ему снова становится скучно. Продолжать уборку ему не хочется, как и идти к Люпину, который за столом не сказал ему ни слова. Поэтому он вздыхает, превращается в пса и скребет когтями в дверь Снейпа.

Он слышит шаги босых ног, и дверь открывается.

Северус приседает на корточки и в упор смотрит на него.

– Блэк, ты можешь хотя бы пару часов побыть один? – мягко спрашивает он.

Сириус рычит, мотает ушами: мол, а кто двенадцать лет пробыл один в Азкабане, а кто год скитался по стране?

– А по своей воле? – Снейп не замечает, как машинально треплет пса за уши, чешет шею. – Просто заняться делом, никого не доставать и не пить?

Сириус виляет хвостом и оглушительно чихает.

Снейп поднимается на ноги и возвращается к постели. Сириус трусит за ним. 

Пока Северус снова берет книгу, Сириус шумно устраивается у него в ногах, тычется мокрым носом в голые ноги.

– Блэк, серьезно, – Снейп закладывает пальцем нужную страницу. – Если уж торчишь здесь, то хотя бы не мешай. Я в твоем хламе нашел книгу, которую хотел прочитать уже давно. Полежи тихо.

Он снова возвращается к чтению, а пес лежит в ногах и еле слышно вздыхает. Хватает его ненадолго, и он опять начинает вертеться, кладет голову на лапы, потом на ноги Снейпу, лижет ему пятки.

Северус поджимает ноги и раздраженно смотрит на Сириуса поверх книги.

– Прекрати, Блэк, я не настроен играть, – шипит Снейп. – У меня содрана спина и в правой ягодице болит какая-то мышца, о которой я даже не подозревал до настоящего времени. Я уж не говорю о синяках, которые ты оставил пальцами. Я хочу просто спокойно почитать, завтра у меня довольно тяжелый день с еще большими психопатами, чем ты. Поэтому пойди лучше понадоедай Люпину, он стерпит, он же всё-таки твой друг.

Сириус превращается.

– Волд… – начинает он.

– Да, – поспешно прерывает его Снейп. – И, хотя Министерство упорно это отрицает, Лорд действительно снова с нами, куда более неутомимый и кровожадный, чем был до своего исчезновения. И мне совершенно не улыбается на собрании проколоться оттого, что я не выспался или у меня саднит всё тело.

– А ты придешь позже? – не теряет надежды Сириус.

– Нет. – Северус снова смотрит в книгу, пока Сириус тяжело поднимается с кровати и выходит, с силой захлопывая дверь.

К Люпину Сириус не идет, он пытается разложить вещи в своей комнате, но вскоре это ему надоедает, и он пишет письмо Гарри, стараясь составить предложения так, чтобы не рассказать ничего лишнего.

Лишним кажется практически всё, и ему становится грустно. 

Отправив письмо, он ложится спать, но долго не может уснуть, ворочается, пристально смотрит в темное окно, словно хочет что-то рассмотреть в небе.

Забывается сном он только под утро, а когда просыпается, Люпин уже завтракает и сообщает, что Снейп ушел пару часов назад.

– Ты хочешь обсудить со мной что-нибудь? – спрашивает Люпин наконец.

– Что обсудить? – рассеянно переспрашивает Сириус, намазывая на хлеб джем. – Я понял, что ты не одобряешь того, что происходит у нас со Снейпом, и я не знаю, что тебе на это сказать.

– Ты сам-то знаешь, что у вас происходит? – терпеливо вопрошает Люпин. Сириус молчит и демонстративно зевает. – Он говорил тогда, в Хогвартсе, что ты наложил на него Обливиэйт, и он со временем истаял. Зачем ты сделал так, Сириус? Ты сумел бы избежать Азкабана, если бы он мог подтвердить твою непричастность к этому убийству!

Сириус мрачнеет, крошит хлеб в тарелку, не замечая, как руки пачкаются джемом.

– Тогда я запаниковал, – нехотя произносит он. – Я хотел, чтобы он забыл только о том, что я анимаг. Я думал о том, что такая информация не должна попасть не в те руки. Не спрашивай, почему я так решил! Но потом… там… когда мы были в соседних камерах… Нет, еще позже, когда я остался там один.

– Что там? – повторяет Люпин. 

– Я понял, что так было надо, – поясняет Сириус и скалит зубы в невеселой улыбке. – Мне не помогла бы версия от бывшего Упивающегося, а вот его бы я запросто утащил на дно. А он не анимаг, он бы сломался там.

– А сейчас ты сам его не ломаешь? – спрашивает Люпин и пугается ненароком вырвавшихся слов. – Прости, прости, друг. Я не осуждаю тебя, нет! Я просто не все понимаю, поэтому говорю ерунду.

– Ничего, – криво улыбается Сириус. – Снейп не сказал, когда должен вернуться?

– Конечно, нет, – разводит руками Люпин. – Это же Снейп. Он и то, что уходит, сказал с таким лицом, словно к табуретке обращался.

– Значит, снова уборка, – подводит итог Сириус. – Уже через неделю все приедут, правильно? Дня за три надо будет пополнить запасы провизии.

– Я схожу, – торопливо кивает Люпин.

До вечера они занимаются уборкой, точнее, Люпин убирает, а Сириус хватается то за одно, то за другое, вспоминая, как много для него значила эта деревянная поющая юла или потрепанная книжка с картинками.

А когда они спускаются, чтобы поужинать бутербродами, то обнаруживают на кухне Снейпа, который ловко, словно это ингредиенты для зелий, нарезает овощи.

– Мы не слышали, как ты вернулся, – замечает Сириус.

– И я не почуял, – удивляется Ремус.

– Поздравляю, Люпин, твои молитвы были услышаны, и ты наконец заполучил насморк от этой пыли, – ворчит Снейп. 

Сириус бросает взгляд на стол, на котором небрежно брошены плащ и маска, он вспоминает.

_Северус возвращается всего через несколько часов. Сириус ждет его Мягколапом, поэтому сразу чует запах крови и страха._

_Он подбегает, лижет руки._

_– Ели ты хочешь спросить, цел ли я, то можешь сделать это как человек, – устало произносит Снейп, снимая маску и опираясь на стену. – И да, я в порядке. Но как же я жалею, что сказал о пророчестве. Даже если бы оно не касалось Лили… это ужасно._

_Он медленно сползает по стене, пока не садится на пол, вытянув вперед ноги._

_Сириус носом подталкивает его руку с маской вверх, к лицу._

_– Слушай, я уже понял, как ты ненавидишь Упивающихся, мне даже теперь сидеть больно, – злится Снейп. – Давай хотя бы не сейчас, я ужасно устал. И превратись уже, я чувствую себя идиотом, когда разговариваю с собакой о сексе._

_Сириус превращается._

_– Кого-то убили? – спрашивает он, усаживаясь на ногах Снейпа._

_– Да, – нехотя произносит Северус. – Проверяли действие одного галлюциногенного яда. Жертва видит кошмары, которые её в конце концов убивают. Как легилемент, я должен был поддерживать контакт с разумом жертвы и передать потом информацию о её кошмарах. Тренировка, – пожимает он плечами. – Убедились, что смерть наступает именно от кошмаров, а не от того, что жертва расцарапывает себе всё в процессе галлюцинаций._

_Сириус вздрагивает и отстраняется._

_– Не сплошное веселье, верно, – вздыхает Снейп. – Уйди, Блэк, я хочу побыть один._

_Сириус собирается встать, но вместо этого наклоняется ниже и начинает развязывать его мантию, стаскивает её с плеч._

_Бледное лицо Снейпа идет некрасивыми красными пятнами, губы дрожат._

_– Я непонятно говорю, Блэк? – рявкает он, и голос его срывается. – Неужели так трудно… так трудно хоть раз… – он не договаривает, закрывает глаза руками и всхлипывает._

_Сириус замирает._

_– Одежда пахнет кровью, – поясняет он. – Тебе надо другую. И помыться. Выпить. Принять зелье Сна-без-снов и лечь спать._

_– Я не пью после собраний, – глухо отвечает Снейп. – Это не спрячет меня надолго от того, что я делаю. И от того, что всё это делаю именно я._

_– Ты снова так поступаешь, – вскользь замечает Сириус, наконец откидывая грязный плащ в сторону, туда же летит маска. – Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе сделали больно. Потому что ты считаешь, что это заслужил. Я прав, Снейп?_

_Снейп молча следит за Сириусом сквозь щели между пальцами, но по тому, как краснеют его уши, как сбивается дыхание, Блэк понимает, что угадал._

_– Так вот не сегодня, – жестко продолжает Сириус, вставая сам и рывком поднимая Северуса. – Нечего растекаться здесь хнычущей лужицей, на тебя смотреть противно. Страдать будешь потом, сейчас ты сделаешь всё, как я тебе сказал. А вот потом…_

_Потом он утром целует сонного вялого Снейпа, доказывая то ли ему, то ли себе, что маска и мантия, забытые на полу в прихожей, – только маска и мантия._

– Тебе обязательно эту дрянь оставлять на столе? – кивает Сириус на маску.

– Мне кажется, когда-то тебя привлекали эти… атрибуты, – Снейп отвечает спокойно, но спина его напряжена.

– Значит, ты помнишь не всё, – отвечает Сириус и сметает маску и мантию на пол. 

Маска падает с глухим стуком, мантия накрывает её, расползаясь по полу темной кляксой.

– Вы хоть иногда можете не грызться? – теряет терпение Люпин.

– Несомненно, Люпин, – Снейп перекладывает овощи в миску и ставит на огонь глубокую толстостенную сковороду. – Когда у Блэка занят рот, с ним вполне можно проводить время. Или когда он собака. Я не понимаю, как вы общались с ним до того, как он стал анимагом. 

Сириус рычит, собираясь что-то ответить, Ремус краснеет и машет рукой, но в это время в окно стучится сова.

Люпин открывает ставни и забирает письмо. 

Он читает его, становясь всё задумчивее.

– Небольшие изменения в планах, – говорит он, закончив читать.


	10. Chapter 10

– С чего это мисс Грейнджер стала «небольшим изменением в планах»? – возмущается Снейп. – Это же уменьшенная копия Макгонагалл, только еще любопытнее и противнее. И с чего она должна приехать сейчас, когда еще неделя до того времени, когда прибудут Уизли? Кто будет с ней нянчиться до их приезда? Ты, Люпин?

– Ей почти шестнадцать, – возражает Люпин. – С ней не нужно будет нянчиться.

– Думаешь, год работы в Хогвартсе дает тебе преимущество в споре с деканом целого факультета? – сердится Снейп, продолжая помешивать тушеные овощи. – Именно этот гадкий возраст – самое худшее, что могло с нами случиться. Психопат, оборотень, Упивающийся смертью и девчонка – отличная компания на целую неделю!

– Ты бывший Упивающийся, – справедливости ради замечает Сириус.

– Радует, что с остальным ты спорить не стал, – с сарказмом отвечает Снейп и призывает тарелки. – Девчонку надо кормить, и не бутербродами причем, ей нужна чистая комната и ванная. У неё обязательно не окажется с собой каких-то нужных вещей, за которыми с ней придется тащиться по магазинам. Я уж не говорю о том, что она любопытная, хуже Поттера… – он вздыхает и перемещает тарелки с овощами на стол. 

– Ну маску и мантию на столе в кухне не оставить теперь, конечно, – ухмыляется Сириус.

– И не только маску и мантию, – бормочет Люпин, принимаясь за еду.

Некоторое время они молча едят, по отдельности размышляя о том, какие сложности привнесет в дом появление девочки-подростка. Ремус молчит особенно выразительно, отчего Сириус мрачнеет и смотрит на Снейпа. Снейп делает вид, что не замечает этих взглядов, которыми его то и дело сверлят Ремус и Сириус, он ест.

– Гм… – Сириус шумно жует и начинает говорить с набитым ртом. – А мы не можем написать, что Уизли еще только через неделю приедут, и пусть она тогда же приезжает?

– Не получится, – неожиданно для всех нехотя произносит Снейп. – Грейнджер не могла забыть день приезда, возможно, есть какие-то причины, по которым иначе она не приедет позже. А Поттеру обязательно понадобятся оба его костыля, он мерзко выглядел перед отъездом домой.

Они снова замолкают и возвращаются к еде.

– Она приедет завтра в десять ровно на Кингс-кросс, – нарушает молчание Люпин. – Я мог бы поехать встретить…

– Конечно, – кивает Снейп. – Ободранный оборотень вместо Уизли, да еще не умеющий врать достаточно хорошо, чтобы бедные маглы не догадались, что их драгоценной единственной дочке придется жить неделю в окружении разной степени безумия взрослых магов в запущенном темномагическом доме. Отличная идея, Люпин, – он замолкает, продолжая ужинать, и снова заговаривает, когда отставляет тарелку: – Разумеется, поеду я.

– Бедная Гермиона, – вздыхает Люпин, однако не возражает, признавая за Северусом право взять на себя ответственность за ученицу.

Наконец Снейп отодвигает тарелку и наклоняется к мантии, из-под которой выуживает маску и медленно подносит к лицу.

Люпин отводит взгляд, но Сириус чувствует, что Снейп его дразнит, и это делает гадкий безликий предмет притягательным и возбуждающим. Сириус облизывает губы, глядя прямо в темные глаза за маской.

– Рем, – хрипло произносит он и откашливается. – Рем, ты ведь уже поел, да?

Ему кажется, что он, хоть и не видит, но чувствует усмешку на губах Снейпа за этой маской.

Люпин возмущенно смотрит на него, но встает.

– Вообще-то на кухне готовят и едят, – замечает он, но поспешно выходит, а по лестнице и вовсе, судя по звукам, взбирается бегом.

– Ремус как-то очень переживает за стол, – Сириус подходит к вставшему со стула Снейпу вплотную. – Мне кажется, это чересчур.

Снейп молчит за маской, только аккуратно сдвигает тарелки, вилки и салфетки на другой край стола, оставляя перед собой свободное пространство. Он поворачивается к столу спиной и опирается на него руками.

Сириус не заставляет себя ждать.

– Дело не в том, что это маска Упивающегося, – лихорадочно шепчет он, расстегивая сюртук на Снейпе, опустившемся спиной на стол. – Дело в том, что я знаю, какие за ней спрятаны эмоции… Хочу знать…

Маска безмолвна, но Сириусу нравится думать, что Снейп за ней улыбается.


	11. Chapter 11

Гермиона неловко спускается со своим объемным чемоданом из вагона, взволнованно выглядывая рыжеволосые головы в толпе встречающих, поэтому непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда откуда-то сбоку выныривает мрачный Снейп без мантии и забирает у неё чемодан.

– Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, – скорбно произносит Снейп. – Мистер и миссис Грейнджер, – он безошибочно угадывает по обеспокоенным взглядам родителей Гермионы, спускающихся из вагона среди других людей. – Я профессор зельеварения школы Хогвартс Северус Снейп и буду сопровождать вашу дочь в место прибытия.

– А разве её должны были сопровождать не мистер и миссис Уизли? – неуверенно интересуется отец Гермионы.

– К моему глубочайшему сожалению, они сейчас сильно заняты, – Снейп бросает короткий взгляд на Гермиону, которая сразу опускает глаза. – Но вы можете не беспокоиться, я отвечаю за безопасность студентов на одном из сложнейших и опаснейших предметов в школе, а также являюсь деканом одного из факультетов. Впрочем, ваша дочь и так очень здравомыслящая девушка, даже я, при всей своей строгости, ни разу не оставлял её на отработку, она являет собой практически уникальный пример собранности и трудолюбия.

Гермиона моргает и с трудом возвращает лицу отстраненно-благожелательное выражение, её родители расплываются в улыбках.

– Мы могли бы помочь вам довезти вещи, – произносит миссис Грейнджер, улыбаясь Снейпу. – Их у Гермионы довольно много, все школьные вещи, да еще на большую часть лета в Лондоне…

– Не беспокойтесь, я справлюсь, – Снейп растягивает губы в улыбке, Гермионе кажется, что ничего более жуткого она в жизни не видела, но родителям, по-видимому, нравится, они улыбаются в ответ. – Но дом, в котором мы будем проживать, идеально защищен от всех посторонних людей, собственно говоря, именно поэтому это безопасное убежище. Лучше всего будет, если вы попрощаетесь с дочерью прямо здесь. Вы можете спокойно провести время в Лондоне, а она отправит вам письмо сразу, как расположится в своей комнате, которую будет делить со своей подругой мисс Уизли.

Упоминание Джинни окончательно успокаивает родителей Гермионы. Они целуют дочь, жмут руку Снейпу и скрываются в потоке людей.

Из-за пазухи у Гермионы высовывается раскормленная морда рыжего кота.

– Надо же, у Блэка будет компания, – кисло говорит Снейп, уменьшая багаж Гермионы. – Идемте, мисс Грейнджер, по дороге вы мне расскажете, что вас принесло на неделю раньше.

– То есть Уизли еще не приехали? – Гермиона едва поспевает за широкими шагами профессора. – Вы… соврали моим родителям?

– Нет, – Снейп морщится. – Это вы соврали своим родителям, я лишь поддержал вашу ложь, и польстил им, не изливая сарказм при словах, что вы здравомыслящая девушка.

– Они уезжают завтра во Францию, – поясняет Гермиона, предпочитая игнорировать ту часть, что про сарказм. – На две-три недели, а дома одну меня не оставят даже на неделю. И значит, я не смогу приехать вовремя. Я решила, что лучше приехать раньше, чем позже.

– Когда в следующий раз будете решать, обязательно посоветуйтесь с кем-то, у кого наличествуют хотя бы с зачатки разума, – резко отвечает Снейп. – Это просто счастливое стечение обстоятельств, что Люпин и я сейчас живем на Гриммо, иначе вас не только никто бы не встретил, но и жить бы вам пришлось с не совсем вменяемым Блэком. Вдвоем в его доме. Конечно, там есть еще домовик, но, поверьте, лучше бы его не было.

Гермиона обиженно сопит, но по-прежнему старается не отставать. У выхода с вокзала они берут такси.

– Развлекаться всю неделю будете сами, – продолжает наставлять Снейп. – Никаких веселых забав с оборотнем или этой псиной, не тискать его в виде собаки – ему после Азкабана надо чаще быть человеком, а то так и говорить разучится. Ясно, мисс Грейнджер? 

Гермиона кивает.

– Читайте книги из библиотеки Блэка, «Историю Хогвартса». Делайте уроки. Можете готовить, если умеете, а лучше пореже высовывайтесь из своей комнаты, дом полон темномагических артефактов, не хочется потратить всю неделю на ваше лечение.

– А как вы оказались тут? – не выдерживает Гермиона. – Вместе с профессором Люпином и мистером Блэком? Вы же их ненавидите!

– Я вхожу в Орден Феникса, мисс Грейнджер, – цедит Снейп. – И варю зелье для вашего обожаемого оборотня, чтобы он не решил погонять вас уже по Лондону. Конечно, я мог бы игнорировать свой долг по отношению к безопасности студентов Хогвартса ради своих разногласий с одноклассниками, вы это имеете в виду, мисс?..

Гермиона пристыженно молчит.

Они останавливаются рядом с домами 11 и 13 на площади Гриммо, Снейп расплачивается с таксистом и подталкивает девушку ближе к стене. Он сует Гермионе листок с адресом и ныряет в открывающийся проход в дом вслед за ней.

Гермиона с трудом привыкает к полутьме прихожей и инстинктивно двигается в сторону светлой кухни. За её спиной Снейп с грохотом опускает на пол увеличенные чемоданы.

При виде Гермионы Сириус вскакивает и приветственно машет рукой. Ремус смущенно кивает и отправляет чайник на огонь. На столе стоит вазочка с шоколадными конфетами и покупной ягодный открытый пирог.

– Мы очень рады тебя видеть, – говорит Сириус. – Садись за стол.

– Туда не садись, – поспешно говорит Ремус. – И сюда тоже пока не стоит, – добавляет он скорбно.

– Не обращайте на него внимания, мисс Грейнджер, – Снейп усаживается за стол. – Полнолуние начинается меньше, чем через неделю, он уже сейчас немного не в себе.

Гермиона виновато смотрит на Люпина и находит себе место за столом. Разговор не клеится, и она облегченно поднимается, чтобы увидеть свою комнату. Весь день она выбирается из неё только на кухню.

– Ты напрасно психовал, – замечает после ужина Сириус, обращаясь к Северусу. – Смотри, какая она милая и тихая девочка. А через шесть дней приедут Уизли, и нам не придется больше думать о еде или уборке.

– Ты и так не думаешь, – фыркает Снейп. – Готовлю или я, или Люпин.

– Ну не все же умеют этим заниматься, – Сириус ухмыляется. – У меня совсем другие таланты. Например… анимагия. Или чары.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что мой талант – готовка? – Снейп хватает Сириуса за плечо.

– Рем настоятельно просил больше не трахаться на кухне, – Сириус наклоняется к уху Снейпа. – А вот про ванную он ничего не говорил. А сейчас, когда все, наверное, уже легли спать…

– Блэк, ты вообще кроме этого о чем-то думаешь? – шипит Снейп, но поднимается вслед за Сириусом наверх.

В коридоре темно, и только из-под нескольких дверей тоненькой полосками льется свет.

– Опять магические свечи не потушили, – бормочет Северус, – сожжете ведь дом когда-нибудь.

– Ты постоянно нудишь, – Сириус прислоняется к стене и тянет на себя Снейпа. – Совсем не изменился со школы, Нюниус.

– Да? – Северус скользит рукой за спину Сириусу, в его брюки. – То есть ты и в Хогвартсе видел наше общение именно таким? Знал бы я раньше…

Он не дожидается ответа, властно целуя Сириуса в губы и одновременно сжимая руку на его ягодице. Сириус глухо стонет и прогибается вперед.

– Тшш, – шепчет Северус. – Мы же в коридоре, нас могут услышать.

И сам едва сдерживает стон, когда Сириус кладет руку на его пах, поглаживая возбужденный член сквозь ткань.

– Может, ну её, ванную? – бормочет Блэк, расстегивая ремень на его брюках. – В коридоре тоже неплохо…

В это время рядом с ними щелкает и открывается дверь ванной. На пороге стоит Гермиона с лампой в руке. Она в пижаме и с мокрыми волосами.

– Я не хотела никому мешать, поэтому решила помыть голову ночью, – говорит она и моргает.

Сириус выдергивает руку из штанов Снейпа и ругается ничуть не хуже, чем Вальбурга.

– Не выражайся так при школьнице, – машинально прерывает его Северус и наконец сам убирает руку с задницы Сириуса. – Так, Грейнджер, я думаю, мы все понимаем, что Обливиэйт тут – единственное верное решение.

– Нельзя обливиэйтить школьников! – возражает Сириус, пока сама Гермиона медленно пятится. – И потом, Обливиэйт иногда спадает в самый неподходящий момент.

– Это когда его накладывает идиот, – рычит Снейп и достает палочку. – Мисс Грейнджер…

– Не надо меня обливиэйтить, – Гермиона умоляюще складывает руки, лампа в её руках ей мешает и дребезжит от дрожания ладоней. – Я ничего и никому не скажу. И в этом нет ничего ненормального, – быстро добавляет она. – Я знаю много таких людей.

– Каких «таких»? – шепотом возмущается Сириус. – Снейп, она думает, что мы геи!

– Да мне плевать, что она думает, – Снейп кривится. – Если она ничего не скажет Поттеру, то пусть думает, что ты министр магии и гиппогриф в одном лице.

– Гермиона, я не гей, – не слушает его Сириус. – Мне женщины нравятся и всегда нравились! Я могу доказать!

– Мисс Грейнджер, идите спать, – требует Снейп и затаскивает Сириуса в свою комнату. – Ты, шавка блохастая! – Гермиона против своей воли прислушивается. – Ты как собрался пятнадцатилетней девочке доказывать, что ты не гей? Совсем уже тронулся! Какое тебе дело до того, что она о тебе подумает? Или у нас тут мало людей со сломанной психикой?

Ответа Гермиона не слышит, зато вскоре слышит приглушенный дверью стон – и спешит скрыться в своей комнате.


	12. Chapter 12

Утром Гермиона не спускается к завтраку.

– Можно отнести ей наверх её порцию, – неуверенно говорит Люпин, пряча глаза.

– Конечно, – соглашается Снейп. – А потом обед, и ужин, и завтра тоже. А через шесть дней приедут Уизли и обнаружат одичавшую грязную Грейнджер, отказывающуюся покидать комнату. Отличная идея, Люпин.

– Отличная идея была устраивать разврат в коридоре и пугать её, – ворчит Ремус.

– Если ты так хорошо слышал, то почему не вышел и не помешал нам её запугивать? – ехидно вопрошает Северус. – Точнее, Блэку, меня она и в Хогвартсе достаточно боится.

Сириус возмущенно фыркает, но молчит.

– Я собирался, – смущенно поясняет Люпин. – Но пока я надевал штаны, вы уже разбежались по комнатам.

– Люпин, ты же понимаешь, что если у неё что-то случится, из нас троих она пойдет к тебе? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Северус. – И что, ты будешь терять время, надевая штаны? Да когда в доме дети, а особенно, подростки – спать лучше вообще в одежде. В Хогвартсе весной я иногда даже в мантии сплю, потому что, то дуэли, то нервные срывы от несчастной любви, то еще какая напасть приключится!

– Ты так говоришь, словно именно я во всем виноват, – не выдерживает Люпин.

– Неправда, – возражает Снейп. – Блэк тоже виноват. Однако расхлебывать придется именно мне.

Он встает и выходит из кухни, поднимается на второй этаж. 

Стучится.

Из комнаты не доносится ни звука.

– Мисс Грейнджер, – Снейп откашливается. – Если вы не откроете, то разговаривать мы с вами будем на еженедельных отработках.

Щеколда щелкает, Снейп воспринимает это как приглашение войти.

Гермиона уже сидит за столом, как щитом, прикрываясь «Историей Хогвартса».

– Не надо меня обливиэйтить, – сразу предупреждает она.

– Не собираюсь даже, – Снейп пожимает плечами, призывает стул и садится у двери – как можно дальше от Гермионы. – Блэк прав, Обливиэйт не панацея, да и при самом бережном накладывании может стереть что-то не то. Однако и это ребячество тоже надо прекращать. Если Поттер заметит, что вы боитесь его крестного, это им обоим разобьет сердце.

Гермиона вздрагивает.

– Я его не боюсь, – неуверенно говорит она.

– В действительности его даже стоит бояться, – задумчиво отвечает Снейп. – Он был злым ребенком и вырос в недоброго взрослого. Но вам, мисс Грейнджер, его бояться не надо, потому что он очень дорожит Поттером и тем, что с ним связано. Он никогда нарочно не причинит вреда Поттеру и его друзьям, это я могу вам пообещать точно, мисс. У вашего друга стандартное гриффиндорское мышление: всё плохое только плохое, всё хорошее только хорошее, и если Поттер решит, что его крестный способен на что-то плохое, он не сможет ему доверять. И уж точно не сможет доверять, если благодаря вам обнаружит нашу связь, потому как я ему доверия не внушаю.

– На самом деле он не думает, что вы плохой человек, – возражает Гермиона. – Он просто…

– Вы недалеко ушли от Поттера, – Снейп поджимает губы. – Мисс Грейнджер, я – плохой человек. Я даже плохой учитель, если вам интересно. Потому что я не могу учить маленьких бестолочей и не раздражаться. Но я выдающийся Мастер Зелий и весьма хорош в ряде других вещей, которые вас не касаются. Это не делает меня хорошим человеком, однако прислушаться вы ко мне можете. Хотя бы ради блага вашего друга. А для вашего собственного блага вы больше не будете спрашивать Блэка про его ориентацию, он очень болезненно на это реагирует. Если, конечно, не планируете его спровоцировать, – добавляет он задумчиво.

– С чего бы мне такое планировать? – возмущается Гермиона.

Снейп пожимает плечами.

– С чего-то каждый год находится пара старшекурсниц, которые пытаются соблазнить даже меня, – отвечает он и усмехается. – А Блэк и после Азкабана выглядит приятнее для девичьего взгляда.

– Вы ревнуете, – догадывается Гермиона.

Снейп поднимается со стула.

– Начнем учебный год со снятия баллов, – веско отвечает он. – И сейчас же спускайтесь на завтрак, мисс. Меньше глупой болтовни и полных ужаса взглядов, тренируйтесь сейчас, чтобы к приезду Уизли выглядеть естественно.

Гермиона берет с собой для храбрости Косолапсуса и спускается в кухню, где одиноко сидит Сириус.

При виде кота Сириус оживляется и превращается в пса.

Гермиона спускает Косолапсуса на пол и принимается за остывший завтрак, пока пес и кот обнюхиваются и ползают под столом.

Гермиона хихикает над играми животных, пока не вспоминает разговор со Снейпом перед её приездом в этот дом.

– А профессор Снейп сказал, что вам не стоит много времени проводить в анимагической форме, – строго замечает она, заканчивая завтракать.

– _Профессор Снейп_ может говорить что угодно, – Сириус превращается и чешет Косолапсуса за ухом. – Это он от зависти. Его никто не любит, а Мягколапа любят все.

Гермионе кажется, что он говорит вполне искренне, поэтому она недоумевает, когда после обеда натыкается на них в библиотеке.

На этот раз, к её радости, руки у обоих не находятся в каких-то неприличных местах, и вся одежда находится в порядке. Снейп сидит на письменном столе – Гермиона не уверена, что сможет не представлять это в Хогвартсе на уроках или в библиотеке, – а Сириус стоит между его расставленных ног и держит ладони на его коленях.

– Я совсем забыл, что для мисс Грейнджер библиотека притягательнее других мест в доме, – вздыхает Снейп, не делая никаких попыток отстраниться от Сириуса. – Вот если бы ждали одних Уизли, тут можно было бы оргии устраивать.

Гермиона против своей воли представляет оргию и краснеет.

– Мисс Грейнджер, вы сюда за книгой или посмотреть? – продолжает Снейп. – Если за книгой, то выбирайте скорее уже, не стойте столбом.

Сириус фыркает и гладит Снейпа по ноге. 

Гермиона бросается к полкам и на ощупь вытаскивает книгу потолще, после чего покидает библиотеку, глядя в пол, и только у дверей кидает быстрый взгляд в сторону мужчин. Она надеется и одновременно боится увидеть настоящий взрослый поцелуй, но видит лишь, как Сириус нежно гладит пальцами по щеке Снейпа. Они оба не обращают на неё никакого внимания.

  
_илл. Zarkir._

В коридоре она налетает на Люпина.

– Теперь в библиотеке, да? – понимающе вздыхает тот. – Гермиона, они пообещали к приезду Уизли ограничиться своими спальнями, а пока просто предварительно стучись, когда собираешься войти куда-нибудь. Просто чтобы не увидеть что-то действительно шокирующее.

По его лицу и побагровевшим ушам Гермиона догадывается, что он знает, о чем говорит, и обещает обязательно везде стучаться.


	13. Chapter 13

– Придется и в самом деле вести себя скрытнее, – замечает Сириус, когда они остаются в его комнате наедине с Северусом. – Потом труднее будет отвыкать, когда Гарри приедет.

– Разумеется, всё дело в Поттере, – брюзжит Снейп. – Моя репутация просто побоку.

– Не люблю, правда, заглушающие заклинания, – не слушает его Сириус. – Я вечно о них или забываю, или криво ставлю…

– Потому что не умеешь, – ухмыляется Снейп.

Он снимает мантию и аккуратно складывает на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

– У меня есть хорошая замена заклинаниям, – продолжает Сириус и выуживает из кармана два гриффиндорских галстука.

– Это что, галстуки Грейнджер? – сурово осведомляется Снейп.

– Э-э… ну да, – Сириус прячет руку с галстуками за спину. – Своих галстуков у меня как-то не осталось, знаешь ли.

– А она в курсе, что ты их взял? – Северус садится на кровати и теперь смотрит снизу вверх, но с таким выражением на лице, что Сириусу кажется, будто он тоже учится в Хогвартсе у профессора Снейпа.

– Да, конечно, – уверенно отвечает Блэк. – Я у неё попросил, не стащил! – хвастает он.

– Чудесно, – кисло произносит Снейп. – И она даже в курсе, зачем тебе они понадобились?

Сириус смущается.

_– Гермиона, а в Хогвартсе по-прежнему носят галстуки по цветам факультета? – словно между делом интересуется Сириус после ужина._

_Грейнджер уже чувствует себя рядом с ним свободнее, чем в первый день, тут дело и в Мягколапе, и в том, что всё познается в сравнении: каждый раз, когда она видит Сириуса отдельно от профессора Снейпа, она совершенно искренне ему радуется. Ведь в таких случаях на него можно спокойно смотреть и не отводить взгляд._

_– Конечно, Сириус, – Гермиона кивает. – А ты что, соскучился по школе?_

_– Немного, – Сириус мнется. – А ты не могла бы одолжить мне пару галстуков? Ну так, я хоть вспомню школу, весело было всё-таки._

_Гермиона долго и внимательно смотрит на Сириуса, затем кивает._

_– Хорошо, – говорит она. – Но верни их мне целыми, ладно?_

– Мне кажется, в курсе, – бормочет Сириус. – Или придумала себе что-то похожее.

– О, Мерлин, – Снейп вздыхает, но покорно протягивает руки. – Как я в этом году буду их учить... Блэк, ты с самого детства лучше других умеешь превращать мою жизнь в ад.

Сириус ловко перетягивает петлей запястья и пропускает конец галстука между руками, затем укрепляет узел и протягивает его между прутьями спинки кровати.

– Теперь второй, – Сириус плотно накладывает скользкую ткань на рот Северуса и завязывает хитрый плоский узел. – Ты говорил, что мы можем не грызться, если мой рот занят, – ухмыляется он. – Но если и твой будет закрыт, мы от того только выиграем.

Блэк расстегивает на Снейпе сюртук и рубашку.

– Галстуки мне еще возвращать, поэтому будь поаккуратнее, – замечает он, садясь верхом на бедра Снейпа. – Не пытайся освободиться. Даже если очень захочется.

Снейп приглушенно хмыкает сквозь красно-золотой галстук и расслабляется, отчего руки повисают на петле.

Сириус с явным удовольствием рассматривает лежащего под ним Снейпа и без предупреждения резко не то целует, не то кусает чуть пониже соска. Снейп выгибается и глухо, но довольно явственно рычит.

Сириус проводит пальцем по темнеющей отметке и стягивает галстук со рта до подбородка.

– Ну? – хрипло спрашивает он, облизывая губы.

– Блэк, маги используют Силенцио, – Снейп ухмыляется. – Через галстук вполне можно говорить, ты бы знал, если бы попробовал на себе.

– Да пожалуйста, – Сириус нащупывает палочку, накладывает заклинание и возвращает галстук обратно. – Так мне всё равно больше нравится, – смеется он и целует через плотную ткань губы Снейпа.

Северус закатывает глаза, но сказать ничего не может.

Сириус вылизывает и прикусывает его грудь, спускается к животу, несильно прикусывает сквозь брюки возбужденный член и снова возвращается к груди. Снейп выгибается навстречу его губам и мотает головой, но из петли высвободиться не пытается.

Сириус снова спускается к брюкам, помечая путь алыми метками засосов, но все же оставляет брюки застегнутыми, и снова поднимается вверх, до шеи, прикусывает нежную кожу на горле, лижет подбородок и опять возвращается к брюкам.

– На что спорим, что мне даже не придется расстегивать их? – шепчет он с ухмылкой. – Да, Силенцио – отличная штука…

Снейп пытается избавиться от галстука на руках, но при малейшем треске ткани обмякает.

– Не вздумай потом сводить следы, – бормочет Сириус, проводя подушечками пальцев от самой верхней отметки на шее и до самой нижней, почти уходящей под ремень брюк. – Ты носишь рубашки с таким высоким воротом, что все равно никто не заметит.

Северус дергается в ответ, и Сириусу непонятно – согласен он или нет. И это веселит его не меньше, чем злой и одновременно возбужденно-затуманенный взгляд Снейпа. 

Сириус оказывается прав, Северусу хватает легких прикосновений через брюки и яростных поцелуев-укусов, чтобы кончить.

… За ужином Сириус протягивает Гермионе аккуратно сложенные галстуки.

Гермиона долго смотрит на них, потом бросает быстрый взгляд на мирно ужинающего профессора Снейпа.

– Знаешь, Сириус, – говорит она, – оставь себе. Вдруг еще захочется… вспомнить школу.

– М-м… спасибо, – удивленно кивает Сириус и прячет нечаянный трофей в карман. 

Снейп даже не смотрит в их сторону и продолжает резать мясо. Среди сидящих за столом краснеет только Люпин.


	14. Chapter 14

Когда утром Гермиона спускается на завтрак, она на лестнице сталкивается с Ремусом.

– Это меня с ума сводит, – жалуется Люпин, но Гермиона не собирается пропускать завтрак, профессор Снейп по этому поводу выразился достаточно ясно. И, в отличие от Люпина, ей любопытно.

Снейп и Блэк как всегда сидят очень далеко друг от друга и завтракают. 

Гермиона поворачивается к Ремусу.

– Ну и что не так? – шепчет она ему.

– Ты не видишь, как они друг на друга смотрят? – также шепотом возмущается Люпин. – И разве есть смысл так долго задерживать вилку во рту? А как Снейп мажет бутерброд? Медленно водит ножом по багету, размазывая масло и джем, а стекающие капли собирает пальцами и облизывает.

– Ну, на прием к королеве с такими манерами его не пустят, это факт, но в остальном… – Гермиона пожимает плечами, и с подозрением смотрит на Ремуса. – Профессор Люпин…

– Можно просто Ремус, Гермиона, – смущается Люпин.

– Ремус, а может вам тоже кого-нибудь… ну… завести? Девушку… или не девушку… – Гермиона пугается своей храбрости, но Люпин молчит, и она продолжает уже смелее: – Тонкс вот хорошая очень… а Кингсли очень мужественно выглядит, – упавшим голосом заканчивает она.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что мне показалось? – уточняет Люпин.

– Не обязательно показалось, – идет на попятную Гермиона. – Но ничего страшного ведь не происходит, правда?

– Вы долго будете там стоять и шептаться? – резко спрашивает Снейп.

Гермиона краснеет и садится за стол. Помедлив, Люпин следует её примеру.

– Мисс Грейнджер, вам сегодня нужно мыть голову? – вдруг спрашивает Снейп.

Сириус лающе смеется, словно услышал шутку.

– Э-э… нет, – Гермиона утыкается в чашку с какао, будто ничего вкуснее никогда не пила.

– Хорошо, – Снейп отодвигает тарелку и встает. – Когда я освобожусь, то есть примерно через полчаса… – он смотрит на Сириуса. – …Через час. Через час жду вас в лаборатории, научу вас кое-каким зельям из Продвинутого курса, всё равно в Хогвартсе мы их не проходим.

Снейп выходит, вскоре за ним встает и выходит Сириус.

– Ты видела? – Люпин возмущен.

Гермиона поворачивает к нему сияющее лицо.

– Профессор Снейп будет учить меня дополнительно! – срывающимся от радости голосом сообщает она. – Да пусть хоть за завтраком… и прямо на том столе, какое мне дело!..

…– Блэк, ты не рассматривал такой вариант, что я просто собираюсь освежиться перед работой? – Снейп останавливается так резко, что Сириус налетает на него и чуть не падает.

– Для этого тебе и пяти минут хватило бы, а ты пообещал Гермионе час, – ничуть не смущается Сириус и заталкивает Снейпа в ванную комнату. – Кстати, что ты собираешься делать с ней?

– Учить её зельям. Ты не поймешь, – Северус скидывает мантию и принимается за расстегивание пуговиц. – А час, потому что после душа с тобой всегда заново мыться приходится.

Он садится на край ванны, открывает кран, сует руку под воду и задумчиво цокает языком.

– Может, набрать ванну… – размышляет он вслух. – Выставить тебя прочь и поваляться…

Сириус рычит и больно кусает его в обнаженное плечо.

– Блэк, тебе пора начать успокаиваться, послезавтра приедут Уизли, – Северус достает с полочки шампунь и внимательно изучает этикетку, словно не замечая того, как пальцы Сириуса бродят по его груди и спине, гладят и слегка царапают. – А Уизли – это не только известные тебе Молли и Уизли. И даже не Рон, которому ты сломал ногу. Этот мальчишка единственный, кто похож на Артура характером. Остальные их дети просто монстры.

Он с присвистом выдыхает сквозь зубы, но в остальном по-прежнему делает вид, словно этикетка шампуня – единственное, что занимает всё его внимание.

– Близнецы – это самое ужасное на данный момент. Хотя через пару лет мелкая Уизли их переплюнет, но пока опасаться стоит именно её старших братцев. Они вечно подслушивают, подглядывают и подбрасывают.

– Что подбрасывают? – Сириус на мгновение отвлекается от облизывания шеи Снейпа.

– Всякую взрывающуюся и вонючую дрянь, как правило, – откликается Северус и лезет под бьющие из душа струи воды. – Как думаешь, Грейнджер заметит, если я воспользуюсь её шампунем?

– Если у него резкий запах, то заметит, – Сириус забирается следом за ним в ванну и отбирает флакон. – Корица?

– Ужасно, согласен, – Северус забирает шампунь обратно. – Но обещают послушные и аккуратные волосы.

Он выливает немного шампуня на ладонь.

– Гермионе он не особо помогает, – хмыкает Сириус, но тем не менее запускает пальцы в его намыленные волосы. 

– У меня дежавю, – мрачно откликается Снейп, когда руки Сириуса мягко, но уверенно принуждают его упереться в кафельную стену и спускаются по спине. 

Скользкие от шампуня пальцы Сириуса раздвигают ягодицы Снейпа, но надолго там не задерживаются. Он прижимается к его спине сам, трется возбужденным членом, а его намыленные руки поглаживают член Северуса, его мошонку, вызывая из его горла хриплые стоны.

– Корица… очень возбуждающе пахнет, – шепчет ему на ухо Сириус. – Никогда бы не подумал…

Снейп в ответ лишь стонет и выгибается, заводя руку за спину, чтобы направить член Сириуса в себя.

– Вообще-то у меня были… другие планы, – Сириус говорит с трудом, его движения с самого начала короткие и резкие, он кончает через несколько движений, выскальзывает из разочарованно всхлипнувшего Снейпа и разворачивает его лицом к себе.

Он встает на колени прямо в стекающую с них обоих мыльную воду. Снейп опирается лопатками на холодный кафель и протестующе фыркает.

– Пахнет корицей неплохо, но сомневаюсь, что на вкус шампунь также хорош, – бормочет Сириус, водя рукой по члену Снейпа, смывая с него пену.

Струи воды стекают по спине и волосам, попадают в глаза и рот, но Сириус словно не замечает этого, он лижет головку, вбирает член глубже в рот, слегка царапая нежную кожу зубами, отчего Снейп дергается и шипит, снова выпускает изо рта и гладит пальцами. Снейп закусывает губу и мычит, подаваясь вперед, когда Сириус опять принимается облизывать головку, будто мороженое.

– Я уверен, что они не поднимутся наверх, пока мы не спустимся, – Сириус снова выпускает член изо рта, смотрит снизу вверх на лицо Снейпа и медленно облизывает губы. – Да еще вода всё заглушает…

Он прерывается для того, чтобы опять обхватить губами член и вобрать его в рот. На этот раз Снейп не сдерживается и стонет в голос. 

…– А что ты там будешь объяснять Гермионе? – Сириус сидит на краю ванны и смотрит, как Снейп одевается.

– Волчьелычное, – откликается Снейп, тряся влажными волосами, чтобы они быстрее высохли, и это смешное движение никак не вяжется с надменным выражением на его лице. – Я думаю, девчонка вполне сможет сама варить основу, на которую уходит столько времени, а доваривать я буду приходить сам.

– Приходить? – Сириус моргает. – В каком смысле «приходить»?

Но Снейп не отвечает и выходит из ванной.


	15. Chapter 15

– От вас пахнет моим шампунем, сэр, – замечает Гермиона, нарезая корни ландыша.

– Многие знания – многие печали, мисс Грейнджер, – строго обрывает её Снейп. – Режьте ровнее, от ваших действий зависит, будут ли причиной рези в желудке у Люпина зелья или съеденные непослушные детишки.

– Мне придется всё зелье варить самой? – теперь Гермиона смотрит с ужасом.

– Только первый этап, с ним даже тролль справится, если будет следовать инструкциям, – недовольно морщится Снейп. – Просто, к сожалению, следовать инструкциям тут умеют немногие. Поэтому вам придется следить за зельем, пока меня не будет.

– А… а куда вы… Сэр? – Гермиона переходит к растиранию сердцевины водяного ореха.

Снейп помешивает зелье, подчеркивает что-то в инструкции.

– Вы же не думаете, мисс Грейнджер, что у меня, как у Люпина, нет своего дома? – наконец говорит он. – Завтра вечером приедут ваши друзья, тут станет действительно шумно, а в моем доме есть еще масса дел, которые я хотел бы переделать летом.

– А как же Сириус? – Гермиона опускает голову, отчего её едва слышно.

– Мисс Грейнджер, спасение Блэка от желания спиться с тоски и безделья – миссия благородная, конечно, но больше подходящая Люпину или вам, – Снейп кривится. – У меня кроме этого масса дел, многие из которых еще более неприятные, но делать которые всё-таки придется.

– Тот-кого-нельзя-называть?.. – совсем тихо шепчет Гермиона.

– Многие знания – многие печали, – повторяет Снейп. – Я должен быть дома, чтобы меня могли найти те, кому это может понадобиться.

Они молча продолжают работать.

– Вы должны понять, что я делал и продолжаю делать много вещей, которые не стоит упоминать, – нарушает тишину Снейп. – Поэтому для Гарри Поттера будет полезнее, если он не будет смешивать в своей голове меня и своего любимого крестного. А Блэк чересчур откровенен в своих действиях, вы уже могли заметить, мисс.

– Я не могу перестать думать о шампуне, – признается Гермиона. – Может, вы его себе заберете? Мне кажется, вам он лучше подходит.

– Я разговариваю со стеной, – вздыхает Снейп. – Грейнджер, теперь аккуратно сыпьте корни ландыша и помешивайте. Обратите внимание, как мешать – в инструкции всё есть.

В дверь просовывается Сириус и смущенно кашляет.

– Не сейчас, Блэк, – ровно говорит Снейп. – Мы работаем. 

– Но по инструкции сейчас семь с половиной минут зелье просто томится на огне, – говорит Гермиона и исчезает из лаборатории, проскальзывая мимо Сириуса так быстро, что Снейп не успевает возразить.

– Она хотя бы читает инструкции, – вздыхает он. – Что ты хотел, Блэк? У тебя есть семь минут.

– Ты собираешься уехать? – Сириус подходит ближе.

– Я, кажется, не обещал поселиться тут навечно, нет? – Снейп воинственно складывает руки на груди. – У меня еще много дел, а здесь будет толкаться так много народу, что мое возвращение в маске может быть неадекватно воспринято. Например, Аластором. Или близнецами Уизли. Боюсь, что самый лучший вариант, если Уизли её обнаружат, то они просто испишут её похабностями.

Сириус фыркает, представляя себе это, но тут же начинает злиться.

– И когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать? – спрашивает он.

– Тогда, когда сказал, – Снейп пожимает плечами. – Я собрался еще вчера, у меня сегодня вечером кое-какие дела. А вот завтра меня нигде не ждут, поэтому я хотел кое-что тебе оставить.

Он достает флакон с зельем, затычка которого обмотана волосом.

– Оборотное зелье? – удивляется Сириус.

– Завтра я весь день пробуду дома, – поясняет Снейп. – И значит, не будет проблем. Уизли приедут вечером, следовательно, ты весь день сможешь погулять по Лондону, зайти в какие-нибудь кафешки или бары. Настоятельно рекомендую в моем облике не снимать проституток и не убивать никого, – добавляет он. 

Сириус как зачарованный смотрит на флакон, но не торопится его взять.

– Конечно, это немного странно – быть мной, – по-своему понимает его неуверенность Снейп. – Но один раз можно, хотя бы ради возможности побывать на свободе.

Сириус зажмуривается.

_– Блэк, ты пробовал обращаться в Мунго? – Северус нервно ухмыляется, когда разливает по кубкам Оборотное зелье. – Может, это еще можно вылечить?_

_– Да ладно тебе, Снейп, – Сириус смеется, будто лает. – Это же весело._

_Они стоят возле стола совсем обнаженные, справедливо решив, что в данном эксперименте одежда будет совершенно лишней._

_– Никогда хорошо не заканчивается то, что тебе весело, – бормочет Северус, но кидает в один кубок свой волос и подает его Сириусу. Сириус поступает так же со вторым кубком. – Радует лишь то, что это всего на пару часов, – Снейп выпивает залпом._

_– А я неплохо смотрюсь с этого ракурса, – замечает Сириус, тоже меняя облик и становясь на колени перед Снейпом._

_– Никто и не сомневался, что это будут часы, посвященные самолюбованию Блэка, – Северус опирается на стол и прикрывает глаза._

_Смотреть на собственное лицо с жадным блеском в глазах и хищной улыбкой кажется ему невыносимым._

_– Да, планы у меня большие, – соглашается Сириус. – Так как довольно невелик шанс, что я пересплю еще с каким-то парнем, то я сам – отличный вариант._

_– О Мерлин, – вздыхает Северус. – Ты мог бы просто помастурбировать и засунуть себе пальцы в задницу, а меня оставить в покое._

_– Ты что-то слишком много болтаешь, – Сириус ухмыляется и поднимается на ноги. – Мне кажется, твоему рту можно найти лучшее применение._

_– Мне казалось, что это ты мечтаешь отсосать самому себе, – упирается Снейп, но под давлением руки Сириуса опускается на колени._

_– Это мы тоже успеем, – утешает его Блэк. – Еще я мечтаю самого себя трахнуть, и если повезет, то пару раз._

_Снейп собирается что-то сказать, но ему в губы упирается член, и ему не остается ничего другого, как послушно приоткрыть рот, пропуская его внутрь._

– Настолько кошмарная мысль побыть мной? – усмехается Снейп, но усмешка у него выходит кривая.

Сириус зажмуривается еще сильнее.

_– По моим подсчетам, осталось минут пять или чуть больше, – Сириус помогает Снейпу подняться с пола и ставит его спиной к себе так, чтобы он мог опереться на стол._

_– Никогда больше не соглашусь на такое, – Снейп опирается ладонями на столешницу. – Твоя страсть к себе, Блэк, слишком сильная, еще раз я просто не потяну._

_– Но я еще успею кое-что попробовать, – отвечает Сириус и берет со стола свою палочку._

_Снейп хочет обернуться, но ладонь на затылке принуждает оставаться в том же положении._

_Сириус произносит заклинание, и на месте лежащего у его ноги кубка появляется какой-то другой предмет. Он убирает руку с затылка Снейпа и, прежде чем тот оборачивается, поднимает кнут и…_

– Нет… это отличный подарок, Снейп, – Сириус смаргивает, пытаясь прогнать продолжение воспоминания и растягивает губы в улыбке. – Я постараюсь сдерживать свои порывы и не убивать всех подряд на радостях. Но вот не напиваться и не тащить хорошенькую барменшу в темный уголок я тебе пообещать не могу, – добавляет он.

– С моей внешностью тебе грозит хорошенькая барменша, только если ты действительно сильно напьешься, – скорбно отвечает Снейп. – До такого состояния, чтобы все были хорошенькими, с одного стакана не набраться. А теперь убирайся, Блэк, сейчас вернется Грейнджер, нам необходимо закончить с зельем.

– И что же, теперь мы никогда не увидимся, да, Снейп? – Сириус останавливается около выхода. 

– Никогда? – Снейп ухмыляется. – Блэк, проще извести бородавки магловскими способами, чем избавиться от тебя. Я уж молчу о том, что в твоем доме проходят собрания Ордена Феникса, причем ближайшее уже в эту пятницу.

– То есть я снова увижу твою противную рожу? – уточняет Сириус.

– Иди уже, Блэк, – Снейп возвращается к зелью, через пару секунд в лабораторию проскальзывает Гермиона.

Они продолжают варить зелье.

Гермиона пытается что-то сказать, но Снейп её останавливает.

– Грейнджер, у вас на лице написано, что вы подслушивали, но будет неплохо, если вы хотя бы не станете это комментировать, – сухо произносит он. 

Гермиона не отвечает, и Снейп чувствует легкую тень удовлетворения, смешанную с горечью. Он с досадой думает о том, что тупица Блэк запросто может использовать подаренную возможность перемещения не по назначению и снова явиться в Тупик Прядильщика. И Снейп не знает, что разочарует его больше – если он так и поступит, или если потратит свой день свободы иначе.

А в это время Сириус Блэк сидит на кухне и грызет ногти, размышляя о том, что случится, если Снейп вспомнит действительно _всё_. Потому что ясно одно – некоторые вещи Снейп не узнает от него _никогда_.


End file.
